Two Hearts
by daisywither
Summary: Dua kata bermakna terbalik yang pada akhirnya saling mengunci. Jongin yang tidak peduli, dan Kyungsoo yang peduli. KAISOO
1. Chapter 1

**Two Hearts**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Rating: T+**

 **Warning: yaoi. Bahasanya agak dimix sedikit sama slang, menyesuaikan dengan keadaan dan suasana di cerita.**

 **P.S.: story fully belongs to daisywither. Fully. Fully. Fully. FULLY.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Jongin menutup lokernya sembari menyampirkan ranselnya pada sebelah bahunya, seringai tipis diukir bibirnya manakala mata elangnya menangkap dua orang temannya yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Sambil melayangkan sebelah tangannya—untuk melakukan _high-five_ —Sehun menyapa temannya itu dengan sapaan yang biasa salah satu dari mereka lontarkan setiap kali bertemu di sekolah. "Woy, pagi,"

Setelah melakukan _high-five_ dengan satu lagi teman yang ditemuinya pagi ini, Jongin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sebagai balasan atas sapaan Sehun dan tersenyum segaris.

"Kalian punya nomor Kris tidak?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap kedua temannya.

"Ponselku di kelas," jawab Jongdae.

"Aku lupa membawa ponselku," susul Sehun. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan soal taruhan waktu itu—" Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya dan belum selesai Jongin menghabiskan kalimatnya, lelaki putih itu sudah terlebih dulu merangkul Jongin di bagian leher secara paksa sehingga membuat Jongin sedikit kesulitan dan membawanya berjalan menjauh dari tempat yang mereka pijak sebelumnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan!" ronta Jongin namun seketika tangannya yang berusaha melepaskan lengan Sehun—yang nyaris mencekiknya—diambil alih oleh Jongdae sehingga dia tidak bisa berkelit.

"Berhenti membicarakan soal balapan di sini itu lebih menyebalkan daripada mendengarkan guru mengoceh kau tahu."

* * *

Seperti biasa Jongin tidak mendengarkan dengan baik apa yang disampaikan guru mata pelajaran di depan kelas, lelaki itu lebih memilih melamun sambil memandangi langit luar melewati kaca jendela di sebelah kirinya. Itulah yang selalu dia lakukan apabila bosan di kelas.

Jongin dikenal sebagai figur yang tak banyak _timbul_ saat di sekolah, ia cenderung cuek dan jarang bicara. Walau begitu, pengagum Jongin di sekolah tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Ia disukai karena aura yang terpancar dari dirinya menarik sedikit banyak perhatian murid di sekolah. Ia pun dikenal berbarengan dengan ketiga temannya yang lain—Kris, Sehun, dan Jongdae.

Maksud dikenal berbarengan di sini adalah—mereka berempat ini satu rangkap. Jarang sekali terjadi apabila seorang murid mengenal Sehun, namun orang tersebut tak mengenal Kris, Jongin, ataupun Jongdae. Orang itu pasti akan mengenal tiga sisanya karena mereka ini, _well_ , cukup terkenal di Jungdok High School.

Bukan sekolah menengah atas ternama memang, namun setidaknya bukan sekolah ugal-ugalan.

Mereka berempat punya penggemar masing-masing, karena masing-masing dari mereka pun mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri.

Mereka tidak masalah apabila orang-orang menganggap mereka adalah sebuah _geng_ atau semacamnya.

Namun siapa sangka bahwa mereka berempat ini baru sebagian dari apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan _geng_ karena— _masih banyak orang lain di luar sana._

Mereka memang populer, mereka memang keren, tapi tak ada satupun murid yang tahu bahwa mereka ini _**terlibat balapan**_.

 **Kris** , sebagai ketua. Ia memang yang paling kaya di sini. Balapan, taruhan. Memanglah hobinya. Kris suka hal-hal yang menantang, minimbulkan kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Umurnya di sini lebih tua dua tahun. Tidak naik kelas dua kali saking urakannya.

 **Oh Sehun** , yang termuda di sini. _Well_ , Sehun lah yang akan mencari bahan taruhan yang akan dibawa di setiap balapan yang mereka ajukan duluan.

 **Kim Jongdae** , bisa dibilang dia ini penguntit. Dia merupakan penyelidik lawan yang akan diadu balap. Ia juga merupakan pencair suasana dalam geng apabila keadaan berubah sengit. Jangan salah, begitu-begitu geng balap yang diketuai oleh Kris ini memiliki solidaritas dan rasa pertemanan yang cukup tinggi. Mereka tidak suka suasana tegang.

 _And last, but not least_ , **Kim Jongin**. _He is the ace of the team_. Dia lah yang paling sering melakukan balapan, karena Kris begitu percaya padanya. Kris akan turun tangan apabila Jongin tidak yakin dapat melawan, namun sejauh ini, Jongin tetap berada di posisi amat baik. Kris yakin betul dengan kemampuan lelaki yang satu ini, Jongin tidak pernah mengecewakannya.

Dan sisanya adalah antek-antek untuk meramaikan. Kalau sudah sampai urusan tawuran sih, mereka siap!

Dan kalau ditanya soal mengapa kegiatan di luar sekolah mereka ini tidak ketahuan, jawabannya adalah karena mereka melakukannya di tempat yang agak sedikit terpencil. Setidaknya jangan sampai tempat yang sering mereka gunakan untuk balapan ini tercium oleh pihak sekolah. Bisa habis mereka.

Dan kalau ditanya—lagi—soal apakah Kris masih bersekolah di Jungdok High School atau tidak, jawabannya adalah tidak.

Ia dikeluarkan tepat satu bulan yang lalu.

Ulah yang dibuat olehnya waktu itu benar-benar keterlaluan sehingga tidak ada lagi toleransi yang diberikan. Kris pun terpaksa pindah sekolah, dan untungnya sekolah lain masih mau menerima murid seperti dia. _Well_ , dia kaya. Jadi itu bukan masalah besar baginya.

Jongin menoleh saat segumpal kertas mengenai kepalanya, ternyata Jongdae.

Jongdae menunjuk pintu kelas yang terbuka dengan jempol dan juga kepalanya, ia menyapukan pandangannya pada Sehun yang sedari tadi juga memandangnya.

Jongin menjawab 'ajakan' itu dengan anggukan kecil beberapa kali sebelum Sehun _cabut_ duluan.

Setelah melihat kondisi yang cukup aman—gurunya yang sedang asyik menulis di papan tulis—Sehun berdiri dan mulai mengendap-endap. Disusul Jongdae, lalu Jongin.

Mereka terus mengendap hingga melewati dua kelas, setelah dirasa cukup, mereka menegakkan badan lalu melepas gelegak tawa yang sudah mereka tahan sejak mencapai pintu kelas tadi.

Tawa menggelegar di sepanjang koridor tanpa si pemilik tawa berpikir apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"JANGAN BERISIK, BOCAH BRANDAL!"

Hardikan keras langsung mereka terima dari guru yang mengajar di kelas yang dekat dengan tempat mereka berdiri.

Otomatis mereka langsung _ngibrit_.

* * *

Ingar-bingar begitu mendominasi tempat asing yang amat luas dan sepi itu, bunyi yang dihasilkan dari mesin mobil yang dihidupkan dan suara banyak orang yang berbicara sambil berteriak adalah penyebab utama kebisingan itu tetap hidup.

Jongin telah siap di belakang kemudi, sembari menunggu aba-aba lelaki itu menoleh ke sebelah kanan—dimana terdapat sedan putih beserta lawannya kali ini di dalamnya.

Jongin menghadapkan pandangannya ke depan lagi, hingga dua detik setelahnya aba-aba mulai dicetuskan dan dua sedan yang sedari tadi siap di posisinya kini melaju kencang.

Seperti biasa Jongin melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan yang paling tinggi, begitu pula dengan lawannya. Namun keahlian Jongin memanglah yang terbaik, ia begitu lihai ketika melewati belokan tanpa harus tersendat atau mengalami perlambatan drastis atau bahkan meleset sehingga menumbur pembatas jalan yang—kalau parah—bisa menyebabkan kecelakaan maut.

Jongin terus melajukan mobilnya tanpa beban—meskipun masih dengan konsentrasi penuh—hingga kedua sedan yang beradu balap itu kembali ke tempat asal.

Dengan perbedaan jarak yang tidak bisa dibilang jauh, Jongin kembali memenangkan pertandingan.

Jongin keluar dari mobil dengan senyum kemenangan yang biasa ia tunjukkan setelah memenangkan tanding balap, disambut oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

" _You are great as always,"_ puji Kris.

" _For sure,"_ balasnya, masih mengembangkan senyum—yang bisa dibilang lebih mirip seringai.

Sehun tiba-tiba melemparkan sesuatu yang dengan sigap langsung ditangkap Jongin. Tidak perlu waktu sedetik untuk melihatnya Jongin sudah tahu apa itu, kunci mobil.

Sesaat setelahnya kunci tersebut berpindah tangan ke tangan Kris. "Aku bosan mengoleksi mobil," ucap Jongin. "Lagipula itu tidak terpakai,"

"Kau bisa menjualnya,"

"Ya, benar, hanya saja aku bosan hadiah mobil."

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau memberiku kode?"

Seketika Jongin tertawa. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan kode? Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Sudahlah, aku tahu apa maksudmu," todongnya. "Mau yang seperti apa? Putih? Cantik? Imut? Langsing? Atau sedikit berisi? Tinggi semampai? Atau pendek... sehingga kau bisa lebih mudah—"

" _Stop it, bastard,"_ sergah Jongin. Kris terkekeh.

"Tenang saja, akan kukabulkan apapun yang kau minta supaya kau lebih bersemangat," ucapnya sambil sedikit meledek Jongin.

Jongin mengukir senyum yang terlihat mau-tak-mau seolah mengiyakan.

* * *

Jongin berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi, berekspresi santai dan memasukkan salah satu tangan ke dalam saku celana.

Agaknya ia kaget ketika seseorang menghentikan langkahnya dengan muncul di hadapannya secara tiba-tiba.

Jongin melengos dan mengambil jalan sebelah kanan—mendekat pada dinding. Akan tetapi orang itu kembali menghentikannya sampai-sampai merapatkan tangan kirinya ke dinding sehingga tidak ada jalan bagi Jongin untuk lewat kecuali kembali mengambil jalan ke tengah.

Aksi blokir orang tersebut yang menyentak—dan sedikit berani—membuat jarak antara wajah mereka terlampau dekat saat ini.

Dari ekspresi wajahnya serta rambut panjang coklat mudanya yang sedikit berantakan Jongin dapat menyimpulkan bahwa perempuan di hadapannya ini sedang ingin 'bermain'.

Jongin membalas tatapan penuh orang itu terhadapnya, napas mereka bertubrukan. Lain halnya dengan napas Jongin yang terembus teratur, napas perempuan itu terkesan tersendat-sendat seolah sedang menahan gejolak yang secepatnya ingin dilepaskan.

Hani, murid kelas 2-4.

Perlahan tangan Hani menyentuh kedua lengan Jongin dan menuntunnya—dengan Hani yang berjalan mundur—menuju toilet wanita yang sangat dekat dengan tempat mereka berdiri.

Jongin hanya mengikuti dan saat keduanya berhasil masuk ke dalam toilet, Hani buru-buru menutup pintu dan dengan nafsu yang mengepul mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Jongin untuk kemudian melumat bibir di depannya dengan penuh gairah.

Jongin sempat terdorong sedikit namun dengan cepat ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar pinggang Hani yang ramping.

Jongin membalas ciuman itu dengan ciuman yang hampir seluruh orang yang mengenalnya idam-idamkan. Semua orang ingin merasakan bibirnya.

Hani yang sedikit brutal dan Jongin yang kuat, membuat mereka terlihat seolah sedang dorong-dorongan.

Saling lumat, saling gigit, saling kecap. Garis keras. Hani nyaris melayang dibuatnya. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan bibir ini sampai kapanpun kalau bisa.

Posisi tubuh mereka yang sangat rapat membuat libido Hani makin naik dan mulai membuat Jongin sedikit bangun.

Dengan jalan mundur Jongin menuntun Hani memasuki salah satu bilik toilet. Menutup pintu, Jongin duduk di atas kloset yang tertutup dengan Hani yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Ciuman terlepas, menghasilkan deru napas cepat dan menggila keluar dari masing-masing mulut dan hidung mereka.

Hani melonggarkan dasi Jongin, mulai membuka kancing kemejanya hingga Jongin menepis tangan itu lalu balik melucuti seragam bagian atas Hani sampai bra hitamnya yang tertinggal.

Hani kembali menyambar bibir itu dan dibalas kilat oleh Jongin, hingga mulut Jongin sudah merambat ke bagian lehernya yang terlihat jelas walau sedikit tertutupi oleh rambut panjangnya.

Tangan Jongin meraba bagian tubuh Hani yang terbuka, membuat perempuan itu melenguh penuh gairah. Si pria hendak melepas kaitan bra yang telah dicapainya saat pandangan dua orang yang sedang bercumbu itu teralih paksa pada seseorang yang membuka pintu— _shit_ , mereka lupa mengunci pintu—

—lalu berteriak histeris.

* * *

" _What the fuck, man,_ masih untung tu cewek nggak pingsan." Ucap Sehun sesaat setelah menduduki bangku di depan Jongin.

Jongdae terkekeh, "Lagipula bagaimana bisa kalian lupa mengunci pintu?"

Jongin menyeringai geli sambil menjawab, "Sudah tak ingat lagi,"

"Dan, _please_ , kalau mau berbuat mesum itu tahu tempat. Jangan asal,"

"Bukan aku yang mulai, dia yang mencegatku duluan."

"Dia tidak perlu lagi membuat ajakan duluan, orang yang akan langsung datang kepadanya, menawarkan diri dengan sukarela." Ucap Jongdae pada Sehun.

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa servismu," ucap Sehun gerah pada Jongin.

Jongin seketika melemparnya dengan sedotan di atas meja. "Jangan harap kau akan merasakannya, aku lebih baik mati." Seketika tawa jahil Sehun dan Jongdae meledak.

"Brengsek, kau pikir aku mau? Lebih baik aku perjaka seumur hidup," balas Sehun masih dengan sisa tawanya.

"Oh ya, omong-omong, ada yang mau menemaniku ke pusat perbelanjaan nanti sore?" tanya Jongin kemudian.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ada yang harus kubeli,"

Seketika kedua teman yang duduk di depannya kini saling lempar pandang. Lalu memasang cengiran bodoh.

"Nanti sore kami mau pergi ke bar langganan Sehun," cetus Jongdae.

Sontak Sehun membungkam mulut Jongdae dengan sebelah tangannya. "Tidak, bar langganan Jongdae, bukan Sehun."

Sesaat dua makhluk yang saat ini terlihat bodoh di depan Jongin saling berkelut, membuat Jongin jengah.

"Sudah, hentikan," Suara dingin yang menginterupsi kegiatan saling kelut mereka membuat pergerakan mereka seketika terhenti. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri,"

Cengiran bodoh kembali diberikan Jongdae, "Tak apa kan?"

"Iya," jawab Jongin.

Jongin memang jarang datang ke bar, karena dia kurang suka minum alkohol. Ia baru akan minum apabila sedang dilanda banyak masalah dan merasa depresi karenanya.

"Sekali-sekali ikut kita," kata Jongdae.

"Kalau aku ikut kalian artinya pertanda buruk,"

"Iya sih," balas Jongdae setuju. "Tapi kau tak perlu minum, dan kalau kau mau, kau bisa memesan minuman non alkohol. Walaupun agak lucu,"

"Lagipula di sana banyak yang bisa digoda, bahkan ditiduri," tambah Sehun tanpa memedulikan risiko ucapannya akan terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Lalu setelah itu isi dompetmu kosong," tambah Jongin kemudian. "Sebenarnya kalian bisa 'bermain' dengan murid di sini kalau kalian mau, kalian itu tampan."

Seketika Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat seolah tidak ada seorang lainpun yang boleh mendengar ucapan yang akan dia lontarkan selanjutnya, kemudian berbicara dengan volume suara kecil kepada dua temannya. Sebenarnya, ucapan ini ditujukan lebih kepada Jongin.

"Jangan salah, meniduri orang bar dan murid sekolahan itu beda rasanya,"

"Betul!" Jongdae mendukung. "Murid sekolahan banyak yang belum mengerti, walaupun masih ada sih yang iya, malah sangat mahir."

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya, mulai malas menanggapi topik pembicaraan kali ini.

"Sudahlah, aku kenyang. Aku duluan, _bye_!"

"Jongin!"

* * *

Jongin meniti langkahnya menyusuri lantai gedung yang super besar itu, setelah membeli barang yang dibutuhkannya, laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk membeli minum.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak tetap tinggal di kafe sambil meminum _ice choco mint_ miliknya dan memilih untuk meminumnya sambil berjalan dengan tujuan ingin langsung pulang ke rumah.

Jongin mengecek ponselnya yang sesaat lalu bergetar di tangannya, pesan dari Kris rupanya.

Saat sedang asyik membalas pesan, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang sehingga minuman di genggaman tangan kirinya tumpah mengenai baju kausnya.

Jongin terkejut melihat baju kausnya yang terkena cukup banyak cairan lengket berwarna coklat yang dua menit lalu berhasil menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang sedikit kering.

Namun ternyata reaksi orang yang menabraknya lebih terkejut lagi.

"Astaga! Maaf." Ucapnya panik.

Jongin hanya diam sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, ia juga bingung bagaimana caranya pulang dengan keadaan lengket seperti ini.

Orang itu menumburkan pandangannya ke kedua mata Jongin, merasa sangat bersalah sekaligus tidak enak.

"Ah, tidak apa," balas Jongin, tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah.

Orang itupun memencarkan seluruh perhatiannya ke sekeliling, ia merasa lega saat matanya menemukan sebuah toko pakaian.

"Akan kubelikan kaus baru, ayo," ajaknya sambil menggamit tangan Jongin.

"Ah, tidak usah," cegah Jongin sambil menahan pergelangan tangannya yang digamit oleh lelaki pendek di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ayolah, aku sungguh merasa tidak enak." Ucap orang itu dengan perasaan bersalah. "Apa kau tidak lihat? Kausmu ketumpahan cukup banyak cairan,"

Jongin akhirnya diam—menuruti permintaan orang itu.

"Kau bisa pilih kaus mana yang kau mau," ucap orang itu saat mereka sampai di dalam toko.

Dengan cepat Jongin mengambil kaus berwarna putih yang di bagian dada sebelah kirinya terdapat lambang lingkaran dengan tulisan-tulisan tidak jelas berwarna hitam serta bagian belakangnya terdapat simbol-simbol yang tidak begitu dimengerti.

Jongin segera membawa dirinya—beserta kaus barunya—ke kamar pas. Tidak sampai setengah menit Jongin keluar dengan kaus putih yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Orang itu tersenyum kemudian menuju kasir untuk melakukan pembayaran, segera Jongin menyusul dan berdiri tepat di sebelahnya.

Sambil menunggu, mata orang itu menyusuri seisi toko, hingga pandangannya jatuh pada bagian tengkuk leher Jongin—agak ke bawah—dan terkekeh saat melihat label harga masih menempel pada kaus.

"Kau lupa melepas label harganya," ucap orang itu sambil tangannya terangkat. "Biar kulepas,"

Jongin tersengat saat jemari salah satu tangannya mengenai kulit tengkuk Jongin, begitu lembut dan dingin.

Hingga terdengar bunyi 'Crak!' barulah Jongin berhenti sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

Orang itu tersenyum sambil mengayun-ayun label harga yang baru dilepasnya.

Sedetik Jongin merasa senyum laki-laki ini sangatlah lucu.

Setelah selesai melakukan pembayaran dan memasukkan kaus kotor Jongin ke dalam kantung plastik toko, mereka berdua keluar dari toko itu.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanya orang itu.

"Oh, langsung pulang." Jawabnya, sedikit kaget ditanyai. "Kau?"

"Aku masih mau ke toko buku di lantai atas," jawabnya tanpa beban. "Kalau begitu, _dah,_ "

Jongin membalas lambaian tangan orang itu dengan mengangkat salah satu telapak tangannya, dan sedikit membalas senyumnya.

Jongin mengembus napas lega, ia bisa pulang sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note** : halo, daisywither ngepost fic lagi. Tolong disupport yaaa. Aduh sebenernya aku sama sekali ngga tau sama hal-hal berbau balapan, ini sama sekali ngarang. Ngarang banget. Jadi maaf kalo ada yg ngelantur karna aku emg nulis yg aku tau aja wkwk. Ini ff chaptered yg pertama kali kupost di sini, doain aja setiap chapternya bagus terus dan cepet selesai. Untuk kelanjutannya aku liat dari respon pembaca, kalo responnya lumayan, bakal kulanjut secepatnya. Kalau enggak, yaa...ngga tau deh. Mungkin kudelete aja kali ya? Jadi semuanya tergantung pada minat para pembaca ff ini^_^

.

.

.

Last, mind to review?

 **©daisywither**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Hearts**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: yaoi. Bahasanya agak dimix sedikit sama slang, menyesuaikan dengan keadaan dan suasana di cerita.**

 **P.S.: story fully belongs to daisywither. Fully. Fully. Fully. FULLY.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Seisi kelas terdiam saat guru mata pelajaran memasuki kelas. Sebenarnya, bukan itu yang menjadi penyebab utamanya, namun seseorang yang mengekor di belakang Jung sonsaengnim.

Jung sonsaengnim memberi isyarat seolah mempersilakan seseorang di sampingnya yang mengenakan seragam Jungdok High School—yang terlihat masih baru—untuk maju satu langkah ke depan.

Seseorang itupun melakukannya dan seketika tersenyum kepada seisi kelas.

"Halo. Namaku Do Kyungsoo," ucapnya lalu membungkuk. "Senang bertemu dengan kalian, mohon bantuannya."

Jung sonsaengnim pun meminta Kyungsoo untuk memilih tempat duduk.

Mata Kyungsoo menjalari seisi kelas, ada sekitar tiga bangku yang kosong.

Yang pertama, posisinya paling depan. _Oh_ , Kyungsoo tidak serajin itu saat di kelas.

Yang kedua, terletak di barisan tengah bagian belakang. Menurut Kyungsoo itu merupakan posisi yang lumayan untuk belajar. Namun saat melihat postur tubuh calon teman sebangku yang lebar selebar papan triplek, Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya. Ia berpikir tempat itu disediakan khusus untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dan yang terakhir, di sudut bagian paling belakang. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat seseorang sedang tidur di sana dengan posisi menelungkup di atas meja. Masih pagi sudah _molor_ , batinnya.

Dan Kyungsoo berpikir pilihan terakhir adalah yang terbaik—setidaknya walaupun ia duduk di sudut belakang kelas ia tidak akan menjadi tukang ribut.

Kyungsoo pun membawa langkahnya menuju bangku tersebut. Ia duduk di bangku yang posisinya tidak menempel pada dinding, kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa perlengkapan belajar yang dibawanya.

Sejenak Kyungsoo menyusuri punggung orang yang saat ini tidur membelakanginya, ia berharap ia akan betah duduk di sini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan teman sebangkunya berkali-kali, laki-laki itu semakin cemas manakala langkah kaki guru yang sedang mengajar semakin dekat ke arahnya.

"Hei, bangun!" serunya tertahan.

Namun orang itu tetap tidak mau bangun.

Kyungsoo semakin mengguncang tubuh orang itu melalui sikutannya, hingga orang itu terbangun tepat ketika sang guru berdiri di samping meja mereka sambil berkacak pinggang.

Nenek-nenek lagi ngantuk juga tahu kalau Jongin baru saja bangun tidur.

Jongin memberikan cengiran bodohnya yang selalu ia ukir ketika ketahuan tidur di kelas.

Di samping itu, Kyungsoo tercengang mengetahui siapa teman sebangkunya.

"Keluar, cuci muka! Cepat!" perintah sang guru setengah bringas.

Dengan cepat Jongin bangun dan berjalan keluar kelas setengah terbirit.

.

.

.

Jongin kembali lagi ke kelas setelah bel jam pelajaran berikutnya terdengar nyaring di seluruh penjuru sekolah bahkan toilet.

Saat ia masuk ke kelas keadaan masih ribut, dan benar saja guru yang akan mengajar belum masuk.

Tanpa melirik ke arah bangkunya, Jongin memutuskan untuk duduk di hadapan Jongdae yang sedang duduk di bangku Namjoon, yang notabenenya adalah teman sebangku Sehun. Suasana kelas yang ribut tidak membuat heran kalau pemilik bangku yang sebenarnya sudah terbang entah kemana, sama halnya dengan Jongdae dan Jongin.

"Masih mengantuk?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak," jawab Jongin sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam sampai tidur pulas begitu?" kali ini Jongdae yang bertanya.

"Nonton bokep?" cetus Sehun asal.

Jongin hendak melayangkan tinju kalau saja Sehun tidak menahan tangannya di tengah jalan.

Jongdae agak ragu, namun ia teruskan untuk bertanya. "Apa kau semalam pulang ke rumah?"

Jongin terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Tidak memikirkan satu menit yang terbuang.

Melihat reaksi Jongin, Sehun dan Jongdae saling menatap, merasa tidak enak.

Jongdae menepuk tempurung telapak tangan Jongin dan sesaat membiarkan tangannya di atasnya. "Maaf,"

Jongin tersenyum, tidak ingin kedua temannya khawatir. "Tidak apa,"

Sejenak Sehun menoleh ke arah tempat duduk Jongin, "Kau akan terus membiarkannya seperti itu?" Jongin mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa? Membiarkan apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Seseorang yang membangunkanmu tadi," Jongdae menjawab.

Kerutan di dahi Jongin bertambah. Sesorang? Membangunkanku? Hah? Siap— _ah_ , Jongin ingat.

Seketika ia menamparkan pandangannya ke arah tempat duduknya sendiri, membuat Jongin terdiam sejenak.

"Lucu, ya?" sahut Sehun, yang ternyata juga sedang memandang Kyungsoo bersama dengan Jongdae.

"Iya," Jongdae membalas.

Kyungsoo yang tanpa sengaja menangkap pandangan dari ketiga lelaki yang duduk tak terlalu jauh darinya, seketika salah tingkah. Ia menggosok lehernya sambil menatap ke arah yang berlawanan.

Sehun yang melihat reaksi Kyungsoo langsung memutar kembali kepalanya, menghadapi muka Jongin. "Kalau saja saat itu bangkuku yang kosong, sudah pasti dia akan memilih duduk di sebelahku."

Ucapan Sehun dihadiahi jitakan oleh Jongdae. "Jangan sok tahu,"

Sehun meringis, kemudian menggeram. "Jangan seenaknya menjitak kepalaku!"

Namun Jongdae tak mengindahkan peringatan dari Sehun dan memilih untuk bicara lagi pada Jongin. "Kau tidak ingin mengenalnya? Atau mungkin setidaknya berterimakasih padanya,"

"Berterimakasih untuk apa? Lagipula mau dia mambangunkanku atau tidak, juga tidak ada pengaruhnya."

"Setidaknya kau tidak dijewer." Timpal Sehun telak.

Biasanya, kalau Jongin ketahuan tidur, untuk membangunkannya kebanyakan guru memilih jalan menjewer.

Tingkat keparahannya juga bermacam-macam. Ada yang tidak terlalu kuat, ada yang kuat, dan ada yang sangat kuat sampai-sampai telinga panas dan memerah bak kepiting rebus.

Biasanya guru yang menjewer sangat kuat itu punya dendam kesumat terhadap Jongin.

Jongin pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke bangkunya.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri Kyungsoo sedikit menegang saat ada seseorang duduk di sebelahnya, karena bisa dipastikan itu adalah Jongin. Dia melihat saat pria itu berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Dan Jongin sama sekali tidak bicara sepatah kata pun padanya hingga bel pulang berdering.

* * *

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas kasurnya yang empuk.

Gila, cuek banget! batinnya.

Kyungsoo sangat yakin bahwa Jongin adalah orang yang ditemuinya tempo hari, orang yang tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo tabrak. Tapi mengapa orang itu bersikap seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah bertemu? Apakah Jongin tidak tertarik untuk tahu namanya? Setahu Kyungsoo, Jongin tertidur saat ia memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

Dan parahnya, Kyungsoo tahu nama Jongin juga dari buku tulis Jongin yang tanpa sengaja ia lihat tulisan di sampulnya. Ya—Kyungsoo tahu ia memang tak menarik, tapi apakah sesulit itu untuk sekadar melontarkan ucapan basa basi? Seperti—

" _Hai, kau yang waktu itu menabrakku hingga kausku belepotan coklat semua kan?"_

 **Tidak. Terlalu sadis.**

" _Hai, kau yang kemarin menabrakku sampai minumanku tumpah sehingga kau bersedia repot-repot membelikanku kaus mahal itu kan?"_

 **Ide buruk, terlalu norak.**

" _Hai, kau yang waktu itu kutemui di pusat perbelanjaan itu kan? Terima kasih ya, kausnya. Aku sangat senang."_

 **Apalagi. Untuk seorang yang cuek setengah mati sepertinya, mustahil betul.**

" _Hai, kau yang waktu itu kan? Makasih ya kausnya, kapan-kapan jalan bareng yuk?"_

 **Menjijikkan. Terlalu maniak.**

—sudahlah, Kyungsoo pusing. Dia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan ucapan yang manis-manis, tapi setidaknya mikir dong. Masa dicuekin sampe bel pulang sekolah.

Kyungsoo meraba-raba tempat di sebelah kanan kepalanya saat ponselnya bergetar, berusaha mencapainya.

Lelaki mungil itu buru-buru membalas pesan yang ternyata dari kakaknya.

.

 _From: Hyung_

 _Bagaimana sekolahnya?_

 _._

 _To: Hyung_

 _Begitulah, hyung._

 _._

 _From: Hyung_

 _Tumben? Biasanya pakai emot._

 _._

 _To: Hyung_

 _Tidak juga. Hyung berlebihan_

 _._

 _From: Hyung_

 _Ya sudah, tidur sana._

 _._

 _To: Hyung_

 _Masih siang._

 _._

 _From: Hyung_

 _Tidur siang maksudku._

 _._

 _To: Hyung_

 _Hyung kapan pulang?_

.

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi balasan. Yah, seperti itulah kakaknya. Terkadang Kyungsoo bingung bagaimana cara melampiaskan rasa rindu yang dialaminya apabila ia tengah berada di puncak tertinggi.

Kyungsoo hanya tinggal bertiga bersama pelayan dan tukang kebunnya di rumah. Itupun mereka balik hari. Kalau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, mereka akan pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing.

Kedua orang tuanya tinggal di luar negeri dikarenakan urusan bisnis dan akan pulang dua bulan sekali, itupun kalau sedang tidak sibuk. Sementara kakaknya, ugal-ugalan. Mungkin karena kedua orang tua yang terlampau sibuk kakaknya jadi seperti itu, meskipun begitu, kakaknya begitu menyayangi Kyungsoo dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Lagipula, yang menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk pindah sekolah itu, ya kakaknya.

Entah apa alasannya.

Kyungsoo menurut saja.

Pernah sekali ia diajak kakaknya untuk tinggal bersama di apartemennya, namun Kyungsoo menolak.

"Teman-temanmu menyeramkan, tidak bisa cari yang lain lagi apa?" cerca Kyungsoo tersirat di suatu hari seusai teman-teman kakaknya datang ke rumah.

Takutnya jika ia tinggal bersama kakaknya di apartemen, kesempatan untuk lebih sering bertemu dengan teman-temannya lebih besar. Kyungsoo tidak mau.

Meskipun begitu, kakaknya akan melibas siapa saja yang berani macam-macam dengannya. _Haha._

Membayangkan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo cengengesan dan tampak bodoh di kamarnya yang luas. _Ah_ —bodoh. rutuknya dalam hati begitu menyadari tingkahnya yang menurutnya sendiri bodoh.

Tak lama ia menguap, dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

* * *

Sudah seminggu Kyungsoo bersekolah, tapi perkembangan yang dialaminya baru sedikit sekali. Teman yang mau dekat dengannya juga belum separuh dari seisi kelas. Dan, _well_ , Kyungsoo agaknya terkejut ketika Sehun dan Jongdae mengajaknya berkenalan.

Dan bisa dipastikan Jongin tidak akan mengetahui namanya seumur hidup kalau bukan Sehun yang memberitahunya tanpa yang diberitahu bertanya duluan.

Dasar pria gila. Kyungsoo menghardik dalam hati.

Kyungsoo heran mengapa Jongin cuek sekali kepadanya, ia juga tidak menyangka Jongin akan secuek ini. Haruskah Kyungsoo yang mendekatinya lebih dulu?

Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja tidak enak duduk sebangku dengan orang yang tidak mau bicara dengannya. Mending gagu, lah ini lebih parah dari orang gagu.

 **Menyebalkan.**

Kyungsoo kembali menyikut lengan Jongin dengan kuat, tidak menyerah untuk membangunkannya. Namun tetap dia tidak mau bangun.

Kyungsoo masih punya perasaan.

Makanya ia bangunkan Jongin.

Kalau tidak.

Bisa saja Kyungsoo berteriak, "INI, BU! INI! JEWER AJA, BU, JEWER! TIDUR MULU KERJAANNYA." Sambil nunjuk-nunjuk heboh.

Hingga sang guru sudah sampai di samping meja Kyungsoo. Jongin tetap tidur.

Sang guru memutari bangku Kyungsoo untuk mencapai Jongin, hingga tangan pedasnya berhasil menjepit daun telinga Jongin dengan kuat.

Jongin langsung berjengit, terbangun dari tidur pulasnya, merasakan jeweran pedas sang guru.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berekspresi seolah mengatakan 'aku sudah berusaha membangunkannya namun kerbau ini tetap tidak mau bangun' kepada sebagian penghuni kelas yang menatap ke arahnya.

"Bangun!" seru sang guru, bringas.

"Iya, bu, iya." Jongin berusaha mengikuti arah tarikan pada daun telinganya karena—ia bersumpah bahwa telinganya sekarang serasa ingin lepas.

"Cuci muka sekarang! CEPAT!" serunya menggema di seluruh kelas.

Jongin seketika berlari tatkala jeweran itu terlepas, takut sedetik saja dia terlambat sang guru akan kembali menarik daun telinganya.

Setahu Kyungsoo, Im sonsaengnim merupakan figur yang baik dan ramah. Tapi siapa sangka kalau marah bakal semengerikan ini.

Hingga tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah tangannya di udara.

"Bu, boleh saya permisi ke toilet?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga menit untuk mencari letak toilet yang Jongin tuju. Lelaki pendek itu tersenyum geli begitu melihat refleksi Jongin dari kaca wastafel.

Sepertinya dia masih syok. Salah sendiri, tidur di kelas kok kayak tidur di rumah, susah dibangunkan.

Jongin melirik tajam saat dilihatnya refleksi Kyungsoo di kaca wastafel sebelah kanannya. Lantas lelaki yang baru datang memberikan cengirannya yang kaku.

"Nih," Kyungsoo menyodorkan sesuatu.

Jongin mencuci tangannya dengan air keran. "Apa itu?" tanyanya acuh tak acuh.

"Permen _mint_ ," jawab Kyungsoo. "Siapa tahu dapat mengurangi rasa kantuk,"

"Tidak usah,"

"Ayolah, terima saja. Kau tidak bosan dimarahi terus?"

"Tidak. Lagipula aku paling banyak tidur di kelas satu kali dalam sehari, jadi tak usah repot."

Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya. "Ayolah, Jongin. Turuti sedikit apa nasihat teman,"

Jongin mengelap wajah sekaligus tangannya yang sedikit basah dengan sapu tangan yang biasa dibawanya. Tidak berniat untuk kembali meladeni lelaki di sebelahnya.

Jongin agak kaget ketika tangannya ditarik dan sebutir permen _mint_ sedikit menempel di permukaan bibirnya.

Jongin mengerut alisnya menemukan Kyungsoo yang begitu memaksanya untuk memakan permen pemberiannya. Dan dengan terpaksa iapun memakannya.

Kyungsoo agak bergetar ketika ujung jari telunjuknya sedikit mengenai permukaan bibir Jongin. Ketika permen itu telah masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam mulut Jongin, buru-buru Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sambil memandang Jongin yang mengulum permen pemberiannya di dalam mulutnya.

"Ayo ke kelas," ajak Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mau dicurigai?"

Kyungsoo sejenak berpikir. Benar juga.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau duluan saja, soalnya kau yang lebih dulu keluar dibandingkan aku."

"Tidak usah, aku tidak akan kembali sampai bel pelajaran berikutnya berbunyi."

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran, "Lalu akan ke mana kau setelah ini?"

"UKS. Tidur," Seperti tahu bahwa Kyungsoo akan bertanya lagi, Jongin sudah terlebih dulu menjawab apa yang akan dilakukannya di sana.

Jongin pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedikit terbengong di tempatnya.

Sekitar dua meter langkah yang Jongin ambil menjauh dari pintu toilet, hingga dahi Jongin dibuat mengernyit pusing sampai matanya menyipit nyaris terpejam tatkala nyaring suara seseorang yang menyembulkan setengah badannya dari pintu toilet menggema di sepanjang koridor.

"Hei, hati-hati!" sambil melambai-lambai padahal dia tahu jelas-jelas Jongin tidak akan sudi membalikkan badan hanya untuk melihat tingkahnya yang konyol. Meski begitu, senyum lebar tetap terpatri di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note** : hai, semoga kalian tetap menikmati fic ku yang satu ini. Maaf kalau kependekan, aku usahakan chapter depan bakal kupanjangin, walaupun gak banyak. Maaf juga kalau kalian belum puas dengan chapter ini, aku akan berusaha buat fic ini lebih bagus lagi ke depannya. Kritik & saran aku terima kalau ada yang ingin memberikan.

 **Thanks to:** exonderwear Kaisoo32 charlinechap94 taufikunn9 Kaisooship FarhanAnaknyaDio kyungsooxeveryone hanachoco mrblackJ Byul Hun.K Lovesoo sehunsdeer Guest kkaissoo

.

.

.

Last, mind to review?

 **©daisywither**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Hearts**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: yaoi. Bahasanya agak dimix sedikit sama slang, menyesuaikan dengan keadaan dan suasana di cerita.**

 **P.S.: story fully belongs to daisywither. Fully. Fully. Fully. FULLY.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Masuk," sahut Kyungsoo begitu mendengar ketukan dari luar pintu kamarnya.

Kepala seorang wanita paruh baya dengan wajah teduh menyembul dari sela pintu.

"Ada tuan Kris di bawah, tuan." Lapornya.

Kyungsoo nyaris melompat dari ranjangnya dan seketika menjawab girang, "Yang bener, bi!?"

"Iya, tuan. Tuan Kris bilang segera turun ke bawah,"

"Oke!" Kyungsoo langsung melejit menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu.

"HYUNG!" serunya senang bukan main dan langsung meloncat ke pelukan kakaknya. Kakak satu-satunya.

Kris mengelus surai hitam adik kesayangannya sesaat setelah membalas pelukannya. Terkadang ia gemas sendiri melihat tingkah adiknya yang satu ini.

"Tumben kemari? Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, masih dengan posisi berpelukan.

"Bukannya kau yang selalu menyuruhku kemari?" Kris balik bertanya.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk di sofa. "Iya sih, tapi kan biasanya hyung ke sini kalau sedang ada perlu." Kris agaknya bisa menangkap aura sedih yang memancar.

Kris duduk di sebelah adiknya yang kepalanya sedikit menunduk, mengusak pucuk kepalanya gemas dan sedikit terkekeh. "Berapa umurmu?"

Kyungsoo diam, memanyunkan bibirnya. Kesal kalau kakaknya sudah membahas masalah itu. Kyungsoo tahu umurnya memang sudah lewat dari 17, tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan kalau ia merasa kesepian karena ditinggalkan?

"Gak tau." Jawabnya super ketus.

Kris tersenyum dan membawa si mungil ke dalam pelukannya. "Maafkan hyung."

Kyungsoo terdiam lalu membalas pelukan sang kakak. "Iya, maafkan aku yang selalu bersikap kekanakan."

Kris membawa Kyungsoo menatapnya. "Kau tidak,"

Kyungsoo menunduk sesaat lalu kembali menatap mata sang kakak, "Ada apa kemari?"

"Hyung ingin mengajakmu ke arena balap nanti malam."

"Apa?" Kyungsoo melotot. Cepat-cepat ia menolak. "Tidak."

Kris mengembus napas, "Ayolah, sekali-sekali kau perlu ikut."

"Hyung ingin aku tanding balap? Lebih baik aku lari keluar rumah mengenakan daster daripada harus mati konyol."

"Bukan!" Kris nyaris histeris. "Kau hanya perlu menonton,"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Hanya ingin memperlihatkan kepadamu bahwa balap liar itu seru."

Kyungsoo menjitak pucuk kepala Kris, sebersit muncul pikiran untuk membunuh orang yang sedang kesakitan di depannya. "Seru apanya!?"

"Pokoknya seru!"

" _What a big lie!_ "

"Haish—sudahlah! Kau hanya perlu ikut, oke!" putusnya sepihak sambil menggamit Kyungsoo ke dalam rangkulannya. "Tidak ada penolakan. Kalau kau menolak, mulai besok kau pergi ke sekolah naik bus."

Kyungsoo menjelit. "Apa-apaan ini?"

Kris meledek Kyungsoo dengan memasang tampang konyol. Melihat itu Kyungsoo merasa semakin jengkel.

"Biadab, berhenti memasang ekspresi seperti itu kau tidak tahu betapa jeleknya kau saat ini." Seketika Kris menggelegak dalam tawanya yang jahil.

"Memangnya kenapa sih kau tidak ingin ikut?"

"Aku kurang suka dengan teman-temanmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak suka saja."

Kris mulai memikirkan cara agar bisa membujuk adiknya. "Tenang saja, aku juga punya teman-teman yang luar biasa tampan. Walaupun tidak bisa mengalahkan ketampananku, setidaknya mereka tampan."

Kyungsoo bersumpah ia ingin muntah.

"Teman-temanmu mengerikan."

"Namanya juga anak geng."

"Tidak, aku benar-benar ngeri."

"Ada beberapa yang belum kukenalkan padamu, dan bisa kupastikan kau tidak akan menyesal."

"Iya, terserah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, hyung ke kamarmu ya. Hyung lelah,"

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menjelit ketika tubuh kakaknya yang jangkung itu berdiri dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Hei! Badanmu bau keringat!"

* * *

Jongin menutup pintu rumah yang sedetik lalu ia masuki. Entah pantas atau tidak tempat ini masih ia sebut dengan rumah.

Ia juga heran mengapa ia masih mau menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Menurutnya apartemennya jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dengan tempat ini.

Setidaknya, saat ini Jongin hanya ingin mengambil beberapa barang yang ditinggalkannya di rumah.

Jongin berjalan menaiki tangga saat suara gaduh itu kembali terdengar.

"Aku sibuk cari uang! Kaulah yang seharusnya memerhatikan Jongin! Kau ibunya! Tidak sepantasnya sibuk wara-wiri di luar sana tidak ada habisnya! Berhenti mementingkan karirmu yang tidak seberapa itu!"

"Jaga ucapanmu! Aku juga cari uang! Cih, kau pikir aku percaya? Dasar tukang selingkuh. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak wanita yang kau tiduri? Dan kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal karirku jadi tidak usah banyak bicara!"

 **PLAK!**

Jongin menyipitkan matanya saat mendengar suara tamparan yang masih bisa ia dengar dengan jelas walau terhalang pintu kayu yang keras, kuat dan tebal.

Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang masih sudi menghentikan langkah untuk mendengar kegaduhan yang bahkan tak pantas ia dengar. Dengan terburu ia menaiki sisa anak tangga dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengambil barang yang ia perlukan.

Saat akan beranjak dari kamar, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah bingkai foto berisi tiga orang yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum sebahagia ini.

Jongin mengangkat tangannya, menelungkupkan bingkai foto yang tadinya berdiri tenang di atas meja nakas.

Jongin menuruni tangga setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu kamar, ia berjalan cepat. Ingin keluar dari rumah ini secepatnya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ayahnya berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka, yang di dalamnya terdapat ibunya sedang bersimpuh sambil menangis.

Ia tahu betul apa yang sudah dilakukan ayahnya.

Dengan sinis ia menatap ayahnya, tidak ada satupun kata yang terucap dari mulut kedua orang yang saat ini saling adu tatapan bengis yang sudah cukup menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Jongin sekali lagi menatap ibunya yang bersimpuh, untuk kemudian kembali menghadapkan pandangannya ke depan. Lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama, membukanya dan berkata dengan dingin sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

"Jangan siksa ibu lagi."

* * *

Jongin membuang puntung rokoknya yang baru ia hisap beberapa kali dan menginjaknya, sebisa mungkin ia berusaha melupakan kejadian tadi sore yang sangat mengganggu pikiran walaupun kejadian itu sudah seringkali dialaminya dulu waktu masih tinggal di rumah itu.

Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana cara membela ibunya, di satu sisi ia tidak peduli. Namun di sisi lain hatinya menangis melihat ibunya yang dipukuli, ayahnya yang kasar.

Sudah lewat delapan tahun semenjak Jongin merasakan kebahagiaan dari sebuah keluarga. Dan ia anggap waktu delapan tahun itu sebagai proses belajar. Belajar mengatasi kesakitan, belajar merasakan kesepian, belajar menjadi pribadi yang tegar dan tidak bergantung pada orang lain.

Jongin lebih baik pindah ke apartemen yang sudah dibelinya dan diam. Ia tidak ingin lagi bicara dengan kedua orang tuanya kecuali sedang dalam keadaan terpaksa. Walau begitu, ia masih butuh uang mereka. Jongin tidak mau ambil pusing dan terus menerima saldo di rekeningnya setiap bulannya.

Jongin menoleh saat mendapati tepukan pelan di bahunya.

"Dipanggil Kris," ucap Taehyung, salah satu teman gengnya.

Jongin turun dari kap mobil Sehun yang terparkir di dekat pohon dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana teman-temannya berkumpul. Pria itu melongokkan kepalanya ke sana kemari saat ia tidak melihat sosok Kris.

"Di mana orang yang memanggil?" tanya Jongin menyindir.

Sehun mengangkat bahu dan kedua tangannya, "Dia bilang ingin menunjukkan sesuatu,"

"Sesuatu?" Jongin mengulang dengan perasaan bertanya-tanya. Ia ikut menyapukan pandangannya ke depan saat dilihatnya Sehun terpaku.

Seketika Jongin ikut terdiam melihat seseorang yang berlaku canggung berdiri tepat di sebelah Kris saat ini.

"Perkenalkan, adikku." Tandasnya membuat tiga dari banyak orang di sana tercengang.

Di saat Sehun, Jongdae dan Jongin masih dalam keadaan syok ringan, salah seorang teman menyahut. "Siapa namanya?"

" _Oh_ , Kyungsoo. Namanya Kyungsoo." Jawabnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman dari teman-teman geng.

Namun ternyata ada juga beberapa yang sudah lama mengenal Kyungsoo, dan perkataannya cukup membuat Kyungsoo ingin muntah.

"Kami sih sudah lama tahu, Kris pernah mengajak kami ke rumahnya. Adiknya manis sekali, masakannya enak, lagi!"

 **Siapapun tolong tendang Kyungsoo ke rumah.**

Di saat Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa ini bukanlah tempatnya, merasa ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah, maniknya menangkap tiga orang yang berdiri agak jauh dari tempat orang berkumpul. Dan hal itu sukses membuat matanya melebar.

Kris yang melihat Kyungsoo bengong, ikut menyapukan pandangan pada objek yang Kyungsoo lihat. Seketika ia mencibir. "Kau ini, tahu saja mana yang jagoan."

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat saat Kris menjeritkan nama orang yang sudah hampir dua minggu ini dikenalnya. "Jongin, Sehun, Jongdae!"

" _What the hell!?_ " protesnya langsung hingga tiga orang yang dijeritkan namanya tadi sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan Kris.

"Perkenalkan, adikku. Namanya Kyungsoo," Kyungsoo sedikit membungkuk saat dirinya diperkenalkan. Sehun dan Jongdae lantas membalas dengan senyum simpul sementara Jongin mengangguk sedikit seolah tak peduli.

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo melemparinya batu.

"Dan ini—"

"Aku sudah tahu, mereka teman sekelasku." Kyungsoo memotong.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kris berbinar.

"Iya," Kyungsoo menjawab jutek. Sudah kesal duluan dengan sikap Jongin yang tidak berubah walau di luar sekolah. Tetap menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu bagus dong,"

Iya bagus, teman sebangkunya yang tidak.

"Tolong jaga adikku ya," ucap Kris pada ketiga teman di hadapannya. Dibalas dengan acungan jempol oleh Sehun dan Jongdae. Sementara Jongin—

"Siapa lawanku malam ini?" —menyela seakan tidak betah dengan topik pembicaraan kali ini.

Dasar sok jagoan, hardik Kyungsoo dalam diam.

Dan hardikan dalam diam yang Kyungsoo buat menghasilkan dirinya yang menganga begitu melihat kemenangan telak yang Jongin dapatkan dari sesi balap kali ini.

Dan Kyungsoo bersumpah seumur hidup ia tidak akan sudi untuk duduk di kursi penumpang mobil yang sedang balapan.

 _Well_ , hanya orang gila yang akan melakukan itu.

* * *

Ide busuk terlintas di pikirannya siang itu.

Kyungsoo diam seolah tidak tahu saat Jongin kebingungan mencari pulpennya. Dari mulai laci, buku tulis, tas, bahkan lantai kelas sekalipun. Dia tetap tidak menemukan pulpennya.

"Lihat pulpenku tidak?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo diam.

"Hei, lihat pulpenku tidak?" tanyanya lagi, namun Kyungsoo tetap diam. Diliriknya Kyungsoo dengan pandangan jengah.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau lihat pulpenku tidak?"

Dengan senyuman lebar Kyungsoo menoleh lalu menjawab, "Tidak."

"Apa kau masih punya satu pulpen yang tidak terpakai?"

"Uhm," Kyungsoo menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu, seolah berpikir. "tidak."

Jongin mengembus napas berat. "Bagaimana ini?" Menatap punggung para penghuni kelas, dan tidak menemukan aura pengharapan di sana. Ia sudah hapal dengan kelas ini. Masing-masing orang hanya punya satu pulpen.

"Ganti-gantian saja nulisnya," saran Kyungsoo. Jongin melirik.

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Mungkin saja!" jawab Kyungsoo yang tanpa disadarinya terkesan _nyolot_ sambil menggebrak meja.

Jongin sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. "Kalau kau tak keberatan sih,"

"Aku ini orang baik," ucapnya penuh penekanan seolah menyindir. "Jadi tak masalah bagiku."

Dan berakhirlah mereka hari itu saling bergantian memakai pulpen.

"Hei, pinjam,"

"Sebentar aku belum selesai,"

"Hei, kemarikan,"

"Sabar sedikit,"

"Cepat!"

"Bukuku tercoret!"

"Salah sendiri!"

"Kau yang menariknya!"

"Jangan menuduh sembarangan!"

"Aku tidak menuduh memang itulah yang kau lakukan!"

"Sini aku mau menulis!"

"Tidak bisa, aku duluan!"

"Hei!"

"Tunggu sebentar, bodoh."

"Gantian, bodoh."

"Kau yang tidak sabaran!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Berisik!" Kedua teman sebangku itu sontak bungkam ketika menerima peringatan dari seseorang yang duduk di depan mereka.

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian melewati koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi sejak 15 menit yang lalu, kalau bukan karena ia mendapat tugas tambahan dan Kris yang dengan menyebalkannya tidak bisa menjemputnya, bisa dipastikan sekarang ia sudah berguling di atas kasur kamarnya yang empuk.

Langkah pendek lelaki itu seketika terhenti tatkala ia mendengar suara desahan samar dari entah ruangan mana yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kyungsoo menajamkan pendengarannya hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia menemukan sebuah ruangan dimana suara itu terdengar semakin jelas dengan pintu yang tak sepenuhnya menutup. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengintip dan seketika matanya terbelalak menyaksikan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Kyungsoo dapat dengan jelas melihat bagaimana bibir itu melumat sensual, menggigit serta menjilat bibir lawannya yang permainannya tak selihai diri'nya'.

Kedua tubuh itu merapat pada dinding dengan si wanita yang terdesak dan dengan keadaan kaki yang menjinjit serta berpijak di atas sepatu si pria. Tak lupa kedua tangannya mengalung posesif di leher si pria dengan kedua tangan si pria yang memeluk pinggang si wanita.

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo tidak bisa bergerak. Terlalu syok mungkin.

Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana mulut si pria menjamah leher lawan mainnya dengan mulutnya yang terlihat lihai bukan main. Dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya ketika tangan si pria mulai melonggarkan dasi si wanita.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan baru dua langkah diambilnya, dengan bodohnya ia menendang tempat sampah di dekatnya.

 _Shit._

Seketika Kyungsoo panik, persis seperti orang kesetanan. Bagaimana kalau ia ketahuan mengintip? Bisa mati!

Tanpa memikirkan jalan lain, ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Berdoa semoga Jongin tidak melihat punggungnya yang berlari terbirit-birit seperti habis ketahuan maling.

Namun sebelum tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hilang ditelan tembok kokoh sekolah, mata elang seseorang yang tadinya sedang bercumbu panas dengan seorang lain di dalam kelas keburu menangkap sosoknya yang berlari ketakutan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengutuk hujan yang datang tidak tepat waktu. Bagaimana kalau ketahuan bahwa ia yang menendang tempat sampah itu dan—tanpa sengaja, menurutnya—mengintip kegiatan mereka?

Kyungsoo cemas, nyaris pucat.

Pria pendek itu mengernyit saat sebuah sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depannya. Dan ketika kaca pintunya menurun, terlihatlah sosok yang berada di belakang kemudi yang nyaris membuat Kyungsoo terjengkang ke belakang saking kagetnya.

Kyungsoo melengos, menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Kyungsoo tidak peduli apakah yang dilakukannya saat ini cukup terlihat bodoh di mata Jongin—atau bahkan sangat bodoh—Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

"Naik." Titahnya, sedikit menambah volume suara dikarenakan kondisi hujan.

Kyungsoo tak bergeming.

"Kubilang naik." Ulangnya. Tetap, Kyungsoo tidak sudi bahkan untuk sekadar menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari wajah.

Dan tanpa Kyungsoo sangka orang yang sebelumnya berada di dalam mobil kini berlari memutari bagian depan mobil sebelum akhirnya berdiri tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo dan langsung menggamit tangan pria mungil itu untuk kemudian menuntunnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kyungsoo tetap tak mau menoleh ke kiri meskipun seseorang yang akan menyetir sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti itu?" tanya Jongin ketika mobil sudah dijalankan.

Namun Kyungsoo tetap tidak mau merubah posisinya.

"Tidak masalah jika kau melihat yang tadi, kuanggap kau tidak sengaja." Tuturnya, membuat Kyungsoo sedikitnya merasa lega.

Kyungsoo meringis tanpa suara dan perlahan memutar kepalanya sedikit menghadap Jongin. "Tapi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja..."

"Berapa lama kau melihatnya?"

"Mungkin sekitar lima men—" Kyungsoo seketika menghentikan ucapannya yang sudah jalan 99% itu dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri sampai mati.

Jongin mendengus meremehkan. Meremehkan Kyungsoo yang gagal berbohong.

"Dasar tukang intip."

"Hei!"

"Tukang intip."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak sengaja!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Memilih untuk memutus aksi adu mulut yang bisa dipastikan akan panjang apabila Jongin tidak mengalah duluan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kyungsoo menoleh. "Apa?"

"Ciumanku,"

Kyungsoo seketika tergagap dan menjawabnya dengan setengah emosi. "Hei, b—bagaimana b—bisa aku tahu?"

"Oh ya? Kau tidak tahu?"

"Ya iyalah." Sedikitnya ia kesal ditanyai seperti itu. Orang masih syok, sudah ditanyai pertanyaan sedikit vulgar begitu.

"Biasanya dengan melihatku yang sedang berciuman saja orang lain sudah bisa menilai bagaimana kualitas ciumanku."

Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi cenehnya. "Tidak denganku. Dan aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan ciumanmu. Kau puas?"

Jongin menghentikan mobilnya, membuat perhatian Kyungsoo tertarik. Baru saja ia hendak bertanya mengapa mesin mobil dimatikan, Jongin sudah lebih dulu mencondongkan badannya sampai-sampai membuat Kyungsoo mundur terdesak ke pintu mobil.

"Lalu, apa perlu kau merasakannya juga?"

Kyungsoo menjelit.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note** : #updatekilatseason2. Uhm, oke. Pertama-tama aku gak tau apa yg ngebuat begitu banyak siders. Dan sedikit banyak aku ngerasa fic ini kurang peminatnya. Sempet galau sih, but im tryna be up. Mungkin karena ide ceritanya yg terlalu basic, well, selera orang beda-beda. Kalo aku malah suka cerita ringan kaya gini, mungkin karena aku blm pernah nemuin yg kaya gini di ffn—dan aku pikir jarang juga ada cerita yg kaya gini—makanya aku bikin. Aku memang bukan tipe author yg jago bikin plot unik, tp sebisa mungkin aku menarik kalian dengan gaya tulisanku yang mungkin sebagian dari kalian nganggepnya ngebosenin dan monoton. Maaf udah ngebuat kalian gak tertarik, dan makasih buat yg udah mau apresiasi fic ini. Setidaknya masih ada yg bersedia menghargai. Kritik & saran dipersilakan di kotak review, see you on the next chapter;) anyway selamat menjelang lebaran!

Dan untuk yg nanya Jongin inget apa ga sm Kyungsoo, jawabannya iya. Cuma krn dia emg dsrnya ga peduli jadi ya gitu.

 **Thanks to** : Kaisoo32, kyungsooxeveryone, choidebwookyung1214, Kim YeHyun, flowerdyo, dyodeureu, charlinechap94, Kaisooship, taufikunn9, NHAC, Byul Hun.K, sehunsdeer, Lovesoo, , Guest, anitarachman.

.

.

.

Last, mind to review?

 **©daisywither**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Hearts**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Rating: T? Atau T+?**

 **Warning: yaoi. Bahasanya agak dimix sedikit sama slang, menyesuaikan dengan keadaan dan suasana di cerita.**

 **P.S.: story fully belongs to daisywither. Fully. Fully. Fully. FULLY.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menahan napasnya.

Ia bahkan sungkan untuk bernapas kalau wajah Jongin sedekat ini dengannya.

"Tidak." Balasnya. "Sekarang minggir."

Jongin hanya diam sambil menatapnya intens, hingga tatapannya terpaku pada bibir penuh Kyungsoo yang merah.

Kyungsoo tahu betul bahwa bibirnya sedang diperhatikan.

Dan Kyungsoo selamanya mengutuk aksi nekat Jongin yang lebih menyebalkan dari apapun ini.

Kyungsoo hendak mendorong bahu Jongin namun terlambat karena Jongin semakin memajukan kepalanya. Dengan harapan yang sudah tiada Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, mencoba siap untuk apapun yang selanjutnya akan Jongin lakukan.

Hingga selangkah lagi yang tertinggal, Jongin tertawa. Tertawa puas karena berhasil mengerjai pria kecil di depannya.

Tawa menjengkelkan tersebut membuka mata Kyungsoo, seketika ia mendorong pria yang mengungkungnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Pria yang terdorong itu terus tertawa, masih tergambar jelas di memori otaknya bagaimana bodohnya ekspresi Kyungsoo sesaat lalu.

"Diam!" amuk Kyungsoo. Namun Jongin terus tertawa.

"Kalau kau masih tertawa aku akan turun!" ancamnya. Namun tetap, Jongin tidak mau menghentikan tawanya. "Aku akan turun dan pergi ke apartemen kakakku dan memberi tahunya betapa kejamnya kau terhadapku!"

Jongin meredakan tawanya, "Silakan, paling-paling dia juga ikut tertawa." lalu kembali meneruskan tawanya.

"Jongin!" jeritnya lalu menghadapkan tubuhnya ke depan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memberengut.

"Iya, iya, ini sudah selesai." Ucapnya masih dengan sisa tawa hingga akhirnya ekspresi wajahnya kembali seperti semula. "Di mana rumahmu? Apa kau tinggal bersama Kris?"

"Kris? Kau memanggilnya Kris?"

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Dia kan lebih tua darimu—walaupun kelasnya sama," jawab Kyungsoo agak terbata.

"Dia yang menyuruh kami untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk seperti seseorang yang baru diberitahu akan sesuatu. "Aku tinggal di rumah," ucapnya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin yang belum terjawab.

Jongin menautkan alisnya. "Begitukah? Kupikir kalian tinggal bersama,"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Mana tahan,"

Setelah itu Kyungsoo menyebutkan alamat rumahnya.

"Jangan ngebut," ucapnya kemudian. Jongin terkekeh.

"Tidak akan."

* * *

Kyungsoo menoleh saat didengarnya suara berisik yang berasal dari perut seseorang di sebelahnya, sementara si pemilik perut berlaga sok cuek dan terus memerhatikan guru di depan kelas.

Kyungsoo mencoba tak peduli dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke penjelasan guru di depan kelas.

Dan suara berisik itu kembali terdengar.

 _Hell_ , nih orang mobilnya banyak tapi beli makan aja nggak mampu?

Kembali, Kyungsoo bersikap masa bodo.

Dan untuk yang ketiga kalinya suara itu kembali terdengar dengan durasi yang lebih panjang dan berisik.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya lalu mengambil sebungkus roti isi di dalam tasnya untuk kemudian menggesernya tepat ke sebelah sikut Jongin. Dengan heran Jongin menatap roti isi tersebut lalu sedetik kemudian menatap Kyungsoo yang memangku pelipisnya di atas kepalan tangannya. Menghadapnya.

"Be. Ri. Sik." Ucapnya per suku kata sambil menarik senyum lebar yang dipaksakan.

Kyungsoo kembali menyerong—menatap ke depan kelas—saat didengarnya suara plastik makanan yang dibuka. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sekarang pelajaran olahraga. Pelajaran yang paling Kyungsoo tidak suka. Karena pelajaran ini hanya akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya saja.

Kyungsoo mendesah sedikit frustasi mengingat ia belum sarapan dan roti isi yang dibawanya dari rumah tadi tidak sempat dimakannya dan malah berakhir di perut Jongin.

Tak apalah. Amal, hiburnya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo terduduk di lapangan bersama teman sekelas lainnya menunggu giliran dipanggil, dan karena—sialnya—marganya diawali dengan huruf D, Kyungsoo mendapat giliran kedua bersama empat temannya yang lain.

Kyungsoo pun bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke lintasan.

Setelah terdengar aba-aba 'Ya', Kyungsoo—bersama keempat temannya yang lain—mulai berlari.

Untuk siswa diberikan sebanyak lima kali putaran sementara siswi diberikan sebanyak tiga kali.

Di situ Kyungsoo merasa ia ingin menjadi siswi saja.

Di saat teman-temannya yang lain sudah mencapai _finish_ untuk yang ke lima kalinya, Kyungsoo masih harus berlari sepanjang 10 meter lagi. Malu-maluin, kan.

Keringat dingin sudah membasahi sukujur tubuh pendek itu, kepalanya pusing.

"Ayo, Kyungsoo," ucap sang pelatih sambil bertepuk tangan.

Kyungsoo mulai oleng, sampai akhirnya pingsan.

Murid yang lain langsung _riweuh_ , tanpa seorangpun yang mau maju buat bantuin. Ngebantu ngeriweuh iya.

Jongin menoleh saat Sehun menyikutnya keras. " _Your chairmate._ "

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang pingsan dan Sehun bergantian, dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun untuk meyakinkan.

Dengan sedikit ragu Jongin berdiri, berlari ke tempat dimana Kyungsoo tergeletak lalu menggedongnya. Namjoon, yang jabatannya di kelas adalah sebagai ketua, mengikuti Jongin untuk mengantar Kyungsoo menuju UKS.

Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo di salah satu ranjang yang ada, sejenak ia tertegun mendapati Kyungsoo yang terpejam dengan jarak yang dekat dan terang seperti ini. Dan pria itu dapat dengan jelas melihat satu per satu bagian wajah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya— _indah_.

Jongin berbalik dan mendapati Namjoon yang bertanya padanya, "Bisa kau jaga dia?"

Sejenak Jongin terdiam, sebenarnya dia tak mau menunggui orang pingsan.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan nilaiku?"

"Aku akan meminta sonsaengnim untuk memberimu keringanan." —ide bagus.

Jongin pun mengangguk. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo saat sosok Namjoon sudah hilang dari pandangan.

Setidaknya ia mendapat keringanan. _Hihi._

Jongin menarik bangku yang tersedia ke sebelah kanan ranjang tempat Kyungsoo dibaringkan dan mendudukinya.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, jadi ia memilih untuk menulusuri garis wajah Kyungsoo yang lembut dari tempatnya duduk. Pria ini lebih mirip wanita, batinnya.

Jongin mengangkat tangannya, hingga dua detik kemudian telunjuk bagian luarnya berhasil mendarat di pipi Kyungsoo yang kenyal. Dan ia berani bersumpah kulit Kyungsoo sangatlah lembut.

Ia memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap teman sebangkunya ini, namun parasnya yang lebih mirip wanita itu membuat Jongin penasaran.

Hingga pandangannya jatuh pada bibir penuh Kyungsoo yang sedikit pucat, sesungguhnya ia masih penasaran tentang bagaimana tekstur bibir yang saat ini ditatapnya.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang mengepul, Jongin berdiri dari kursinya dengan keadaan membungkuk, dan dengan kepala yang terus maju dengan satu fokus.

Tekstur lembut dan dingin menyapa permukaan bibir Jongin yang tebal dan hangat. Tanpa berniat melakukan pergerakan, Jongin mempertahankan posisinya. Ingin rasanya ia mencicipi bibir itu dengan lidahnya, namun ia tidak ingin mengambil risiko Kyungsoo yang bangun. Bisa-bisa kena tampar karena berlaku tidak sopan.

* * *

Jongin kembali ke rumahnya saat matahari telah digantikan oleh langit hitam yang polos, bermaksud untuk mengambil beberapa berkas penting untuk keperluan sekolahnya. Dan kali ini kegaduhan yang lebih parah terjadi.

Lelaki jangkung itu tidak akan memfokuskan pendengarannya pada kegaduhan yang terjadi kalau bukan karena suara itu terdengar lebih berisik dan rusuh kali ini.

Jongin merasa ayahnya bukan lagi sekadar menampar, namun kali ini beliau menganiaya.

Jongin membulatkan matanya dan seketika berlari masuk ke dalam kamar orang tuanya, matanya semakin membulat manakala melihat apa yang dilakukan ayahnya saat ini.

Dengan kuat Jongin menarik kedua bahu pria itu dari belakang, membalik tubuhnya, lalu memberikan pukulan keras tepat di rahang hingga beliau tersungkur.

Jongin menghampiri ibunya yang sudah nyaris hilang kesadaran. "Ibu? Mana yang sakit?"

Jongin tahu betul mana yang sakit. Memar yang dihasilkan dari pukulan yang diberikan suaminya jelas-jelas menandakan itu adalah bagian yang sakit. Sesaat Jongin berpikir bagaimana caranya ibunya pergi bekerja dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Jongin tidak bisa melawan ketika tarikan kuat dirasakan oleh tubuhnya dan untuk sedetik kemudian pukulan keras menghantam rahangnya membuat tulang pipi bagian kanannya terkena sudut meja.

Namun hal itu tidak mengalahkan Jongin, ia berdiri maju untuk kemudian mendorong seseorang di depannya dengan kuat sambil berteriak. "HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!"

"Biarkan aku membawa ibu ke rumah sakit." Jongin berucap cepat dengan volume suara yang seketika berubah pelan namun sarat akan amarah yang diredam.

Jongin dengan perlahan menggotong ibunya yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai yang dingin, ia menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

Sejak kapan ayahnya menjadi seorang pemukul seperti ini? Jongin tidak pernah tahu bahwa ibunya disiksa sebegini parahnya. Jongin rindu.

Rindu akan sosok ayahnya yang dulu.

* * *

Kyungsoo selamanya mengutuk Kris yang sudah membuatnya menjadi murid pertama yang datang ke sekolah.

Begini-begini, sekolah ini seram juga, tahu.

Langkah gontai yang diambilnya menuju kelas, sebenarnya, ia agak ragu. Sebersit muncul pikiran untuk menunggu teman sekolah yang lain datang di depan gerbang sehingga suasananya tidak akan semencekam ini.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kelasnya, dan terkejut ketika menemukan Jongin sudah ada di bangkunya.

Hah?

Dalam hati Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukannya sepagi ini di sekolah? Dan Kyungsoo mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri saat matanya menemukan Jongin yang sedang tertidur.

Namun kali ini salah satu sisi wajah Jongin terlihat, ia tak sepenuhnya membenamkan wajahnya seperti biasa.

Kyungsoo mengamati luka memar yang terdapat pada tulang pipi bagian kanannya, dan ia berani bertaruh kalau luka itu belum sempat diobati. Ia rasa itulah yang menyebabkan Jongin tak membenamkan wajah sepenuhnya.

Kyungsoo tidak sempat lagi menebak apa yang dilakukan Jongin sampai membuatnya begini, pria mungil itu buru-buru melejit ke UKS lantai dasar untuk mengambil kotak obat.

Dan Kyungsoo mengumpat saat menemukan pintu UKS yang masih terkunci.

Ya iyalah kekunci, ini jam berapa coba. rutuknya sendiri dalam hati.

Kyungsoo memutar otak, dan merasa beruntung begitu ingat bahwa dirinya pernah menyimpan kotak obat di lokernya. Sekadar untuk jaga-jaga. Dengan cepat ia berjalan—setengah berlari—menuju tempat loker.

 _And shit._

Kyungsoo lupa kalau ia tidak membawa kuncinya bersamanya. Segera ia memutar arah dan berlari kembali menuju kelas untuk mengambil kunci lokernya di dalam tas, dan ketika ia hendak keluar lagi, untuk sesaat ia melihat wajah damai Jongin yang tertidur. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo dapat menangkap raut kelelahan dari wajah itu.

Kyungsoo kembali ke tempat loker, ia bernapas lega saat melihat kotak obat itu masih ada di dalam lokernya.

Kyungsoo menarik kursinya saat ia sudah sampai di kelas, mulai membuka satu persatu obat yang diperlukan untuk mengobati luka memar yang terdapat di wajah teman sebangkunya.

Awalnya Kyungsoo bergerak agak ragu untuk menyentuh luka itu dengan kapas di tangannya, namun keraguan itu hanya berlangsung sepersekian detik saja.

Sentuhan terakhir diberikan Kyungsoo sebelum luka itu tertutup sempurna, walau tidak dengan memarnya yang teretak cukup lebar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, tangannya kembali terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Jongin yang tidak terluka, namun hal itu urung terjadi.

Kyungsoo mengembus napas sebelum mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi dan berjalan keluar untuk mengembalikan kotak obat yang tidak sampai semenit lalu dipakainya.

Dan seseorang yang sebenarnya sudah terjaga sejak pertama kedatangan Kyungsoo kini mengangkat kedua kelopak matanya. Pandangannya lurus, seperti menerawang.

.

.

.

Baik Sehun dan Jongdae sedikitnya kaget ketika melihat memar di kedua sisi wajah Jongin. Yang satu tidak terlalu terlihat dan yang satu lagi sudah tertutup rapi oleh plester.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" tanya Jongdae _to the point._

"Siapa yang kau ganggu?" kini giliran Sehun yang bertanya.

"Tidak ada," Jongin menjawab seadanya.

"Dan, tumben kau memplester lukamu? Biasanya kau membiarkannya terbuka,"

Jongin melirik kedua temannya. "Begitukah?"

Sehun dan Jongdae saling pandang, merasa teman yang kini duduk di depan mereka ini sedikit aneh.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya," Kedua temannya terdiam, masih bingung.

"Bukan aku yang mengobati lukanya." Jongin mengulang.

"Lalu?"

"Kyungsoo,"

Sejenak mereka terdiam. "Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongdae mengulang. "Kau membiarkannya mengobati luka di wajahmu?"

Sehun melirik Jongdae, seolah pertanyaan yang Jongdae ajukan sama dengan pertanyaan yang terbesit di benaknya.

Ya, Jongin tidak pernah membiarkan orang lain mengobati luka di wajahnya.

Pernah suatu waktu Jongin terlibat pertengkaran dan menghasilkan wajahnya dibubuhi luka memar yang cukup banyak. Sebagai bentuk rasa peduli seorang teman Jongdae menyuruh Jongin untuk mengobati lukanya, bahkan ia sampai menawarkan diri. Namun Jongin menolak dengan alasan 'tidak apa-apa' yang sedikit enggan dipercayai oleh kedua temannya.

"Dia mengobatinya di saat aku tertidur."

"APA?" koor Jongdae dan Sehun seketika. Informasi sepenggal-sepenggal yang diberikan Jongin membuat kedua temannya ini jadi salah tangkap.

Jongin yang jelas menangkap sinyal kesalahpahaman dari kedua temannya sontak membulatkan mata sambil menggeleng berulang kali. "Bukan itu yang kumaksud!"

"Lalu apa? Mengobati lukamu saat kau tertidur? Hei! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara kalian!" todong Jongdae bertubi.

"Bukan begitu!" elak Jongin lagi, masih sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Lalu apa? Astaga aku tidak menyangka secepat itu kalian berhubungan! Ternyata kau hanya berpura-pura besikap dingin terhadapnya di depan kami semua." Jongdae dengan sok tahunya menyimpulkan dan berekspresi seolah ia sedang pusing berat.

"Hei bukan begitu maksudku! Dengarkan dulu!"

Hingga Jongin menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi yang di alaminya, orang yang pertama sekali memberi tanggapan adalah Jongdae.

"Kupikir kalian terlibat skandal," cetusnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan skandal?" Jongin menjitak kepala Jongdae.

Sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Jongdae menjawab, "Skandal!"

"Hei, sudah!" lerai Sehun kemudian. "Aku penasaran mengapa dia melakukan itu."

"Melakukan apa?"

"Itu." Sehun menunjuk luka di wajah Jongin yang diplester. "Kau bilang, kau bisa merasakan kalau dia tergesa-gesa saat mencari kotak obat."

"Bentuk rasa peduli terhadap teman." Jongin menjawab asal.

"Dan kenapa pula kau membiarkannya mengobati luka di wajahmu?"

Jongin diam, terlihat berpikir walaupun tetap jawaban asal yang dilontarkannya. "Entahlah? Mungkin karena aku terlalu malas untuk membuka mata,"

"Kau tidak merasa bersalah padanya karena selama ini selalu bersikap dingin?"

Jongin terdiam, agak tersendat ketika menjawab. "Memangnya aku begitu?"

Jongdae menepuk jidatnya sendiri dengan keras. " _Oh_ , Jongin! Kau begitu menyebalkan!"

"Hei! Memangnya apa yang salah?"

"Kau yang salah!" seru Sehun dan Jongdae berbarengan.

Jongin memundurkan sedikit wajahnya ketika mendapat serangan.

"Kau harus bersyukur karena mendapat teman sebangku yang sangat peduli seperti Kyungsoo." Jongdae mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Sehun. "Walaupun kau dingin, dia masih mau peduli. Padahal dia orang baru."

"Kenapa kalian jadi cerewet begini sih," keluh Jongin.

"Bukan cerewet, hanya ingin menyadarkanmu untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar." Jongdae membalas.

Jongin memutar bola matanya, dan setelahnya tak mengatakan apa-apa karena malas untuk kembali menanggapi. Dan keheningan sesaat itu digunakan Jongdae untuk memulai topik baru. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang menyebabkan lukamu?"

Dengan lancar Jongin menjawab, "Oh, hanya mendapat serangan bogem nyasar lalu tidak sengaja membentur sesuatu saat aku keluar apartemen dengan berjalan kaki."

* * *

"Do Kyungsoo!" seruan itu membuat Kyungsoo seketika menoleh dan mendapatkan Kim sonsaengnim yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sedikit melongokkan kepalanya.

"Tolong antarkan ini ke laboratorium biologi." Pinta sang guru saat Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menyodorkan setumpuk buku. Kyungsoo menerimanya dengan sigap.

"Baik, pak."

Kyungsoo memutar kembali ingatannya pada letak laboratorium biologi yang pernah dikunjunginya sekali selama ia bersekolah di Jungdok. Seingatnya ruangan itu terletak di lantai ke tiga gedung ini. Artinya ia harus naik tangga satu tingkat lagi.

Kyungsoo membawa langkahnya menaiki tangga, sambil terus menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri ia membacai papan yang tertera di setiap pintu yang ada.

Lantai tiga gedung sekolah yang luas itu memang cenderung sepi karena mayoritas ruangan yang tersedia di sana adalah laboratorium, perpustakaan dan ruangan lain yang tak begitu sering dikunjungi bahkan terdapat beberapa ruangan kosong di lantai itu.

Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan ruangan yang ia cari. Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam dan menaruh buku-buku yang dibawanya di atas salah satu meja yang ada di sana. Sejenak ia menatap ke sekeliling ruangan sebelum membawa langkahnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Lelaki mungil itu hendak kembali ke tangga untuk turun saat sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

Seperti suara pukulan yang dilakukan berulang kali.

Kyungsoo menajamkan pendengarannya, dan sepertinya suara itu berasal dari ujung koridor.

Rasa penasaran dan takut bercampur aduk, namun Kyungsoo tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk berjalan mendekati ujung koridor.

Dan benar saja. Kini suara itu semakin terdengar jelas.

Kyungsoo menyiapkan dirinya sebelum menengok ke balik tembok tempat ia menaruh telapak tangannya.

Menarik napas, segera Kyungsoo mengambil selangkah lebih maju untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di lorong itu. Seketika matanya melotot.

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Hentikan! Atau aku akan melaporkan kalian!" Kyungsoo berteriak, membuat keempat lelaki yang sedang berdiri mengelilingi seseorang menoleh. Satu dari empat orang dengan kepalan tangan di udara dan tangan yang lain mencengkeram kerah seragam orang yang mereka kelilingi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam.

Membanting tubuh orang yang dianiaya ke lantai, seseorang yang sepertinya adalah ketua geng mendekati Kyungsoo dengan tatapan bengis. "Dia meniduri kekasihku, brengsek."

Kyungsoo menganga, untuk kemudian menatap seseorang yang sudah babak belur di ujung lorong. "Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?"

"Yang jelas aku tahu!" bentaknya. "Dan kau bisa tanya langsung padanya jika kau tidak percaya."

Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya, namun maniknya masih menatap manik kemarahan di depannya.

"Dan kalau kau berani melaporkan kejadian ini, kau akan ikut habis." Pria itu sempat menumbur bahu Kyungsoo saat berjalan melewatinya, membuat tubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih kecil darinya sedikit terhuyung. Kyungsoo menunduk saat ketiga teman pria itu berjalan melewatinya.

Selang beberapa detik, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap seseorang yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan keadaan super berantakan dan luka lebam yang banyak terbubuh di wajahnya yang bergaris tegas dengan darah yang mengalir menghasilkan kerah seragam Jongin yang kotor.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati sosok itu, berjongkok saat menghadapi wajahnya yang memejamkan mata. Menahan sakit.

Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan tangannya untuk menyentuh salah satu sisi wajah orang yang ditatapnya. Sosok itu sedikit membuka mata ketika kelembutan sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh kulitnya.

"Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih, memandang layu wajah babak belur di depannya.

Jongin terbatuk, membuat Kyungsoo sedikitnya bergerak siaga. "Ikut aku,"

Kyungsoo menyampirkan salah satu lengan Jongin di sekitar bahunya, mulai menggotong tubuh jangkungnya menuju UKS di lantai itu. Terdapat dua ruang UKS di Jungdok, namun yang sering difungsikan adalah UKS lantai dasar. Dan Kyungsoo berdoa dalam hatinya semoga ruangan yang saat ini ditujunya tidak terkunci. Karena tidak mungkin Kyungsoo membawa Jongin ke lantai dasar, bisa-bisa orang keheranan melihat Jongin yang babak belur begitu. Dan bisa dipastikan masalah akan menjadi panjang apabila ada guru yang melihat.

Walaupun Kyungsooo ingin masalah ini segera diambil tindakan, namun Kyungsoo tidak ingin mempermalukan Jongin dengan memamerkannya di depan umun dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Kyungsoo mengambil jalan memutar, melewati beberapa ruangan kosong dan laboratorium yang sepi. Lelaki itu bernapas lega saat ruangan yang mereka tuju pintunya tidak terkunci.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan Jongin di salah satu ranjang, meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mengambil kompres dan beberapa obat-obatan yang diperlukan. Tak berapa lama Kyungsoo kembali dengan kompres berada di tangan kanannya dan kotak obat di tangan kirinya.

Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapan Jongin yang duduk, menurutnya posisi ini lebih baik daripada ia ikut duduk di sebelah Jongin karena pria itu bisa lebih mudah melihat bagian mana saja yang terluka.

Kyungsoo mulai membersihkan luka yang menghasilkan darah di muka Jongin, membuat pria itu meringis perih.

"Tahan sebentar," ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Jongin menatap seseorang di depannya yang saat ini sedang fokus mengobati lukanya.

Saat tangannya beralih untuk membersihkan luka sobek di sudut bibir Jongin, sedetik tangannya terhenti. Dan Jongin dapat dengan jelas melihat Kyungsoo yang berubah sedikit gugup.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak banyak bertanya sekarang, ia akan bertanya nanti saat kondisi Jongin sudah lebih baik. Dan kalau Jongin tidak ingin memberitahu yang sebenarnya, Kyungsoo akan mengungkit hal yang dilakukannya saat ini adalah hutang budi yang harus Jongin bayar.

Agaknya Kyungsoo kaget ketika tangan Jongin menghentikan tangannya yang bergerak mengompres lukanya. Seketika Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada manik mata di depannya.

Jongin menyampirkan tangan yang di pegangnya ke tempat asalnya, dan demi Tuhan Kyungsoo baru menyadari kalau jarak antara wajah mereka sedekat ini.

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menatap balik manik itu. Entah apa yang Jongin pikirkan saat ini Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Namun wajah di depannya yang saat ini bergerak maju tidak bisa menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari keterpakuannya.

Kyungsoo menyayukan matanya saat bibir itu semakin mendekat, dan berdesir manakala bibir itu menekan miliknya.

Kyungsoo terpejam, sama seperti Jongin. Namun berbeda dengan Jongin yang tenang, lelaki mungil sedikit gugup.

Merasa Kyungsoo tidak menolak, kini Jongin membuka mulutnya untuk mengemut bibir yang sebelumnya menempel dengan miliknya. Jongin mengecap bibir itu sedikit kencang untuk merasakan rasa bibir Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya. Menjilat permukaannya untuk kemudian kembali menyedotnya.

Kyungsoo membalas ciumannya dengan melumat seadanya, namun ciuman Kyungsoo tidak bisa dibilang buruk. Jongin cukup menyukai balasan yang Kyungsoo berikan. Dan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan amis darah yang ikut menyatu dengan air liur mereka.

Jongin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo untuk semakin dekat dengannya, membuatnya duduk menyamping di sebelah pahanya. Posisi tersebut mengharuskan Kyungsoo untuk menyampirkan kedua tangannya di atas pundak Jongin yang sedikit keras oleh otot massa, membuat handuk kecil yang sesaat lalu dipakainya untuk mengompres seseorang yang saat ini menciumnya terjatuh tak berdaya di belakang tubuh Jongin. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menyentuh bagian itu.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, semakin memperdalam ciuman. Ia tidak menyangka bibir Kyungsoo akan terasa selezat ini di mulutnya. Dan saat Kyungsoo memisah tautan antara bibir mereka, Jongin sedikit terusik.

"Bibirmu terluka," ucapnya dengan napas tersengal.

Namun Jongin tak peduli dengan apapun yang barusan keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo, ia kembali menarik pria itu mendekat lalu mengulum bibirnya dengan penuh ekstasi. Kyungsoo tidak bisa dibilang pasif di sini, karena bibirnya terus bergerak untuk membalas lumatan demi lumatan yang Jongin berikan terhadap bibirnya.

Jongin mengelus pinggang Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat lengannya bertengger dengan seduktif, membuat Kyungsoo mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Jongin sambil terus membalas ciumannya dengan intensitas yang menaik.

Dan Kyungsoo meyakinkan dalam hatinya bahwa ini adalah ciuman terhebatnya selama ia hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Kritik, saran & komentar dipersilakan di kotak review :)

 **©daisywither**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Hearts**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Rating: M**

 **Warning: yaoi. Contains mature content. Bahasanya agak dimix sedikit sama slang, menyesuaikan dengan keadaan dan suasana di cerita.**

 **P.S.: story fully belongs to daisywither. Fully. Fully. Fully. FULLY.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, sesaat ia menerawang. Menaruh salah satu jarinya di permukaan bibir bawahnya dan sedikitnya bertanya-tanya mengapa Jongin menciumnya seperti tadi.

Memang—Kyungsoo akui ciumannya bersama Jongin bukanlah ciuman pertamanya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri Kyungsoo amat menyukai ciuman itu. Rasanya sedikit spesial, menurutnya.

Ternyata itulah alasan waktu itu Jongin mengungkit soal ciumannya. Kyungsoo sedikit meloyo begitu menyadari sudah berapa banyak bibir yang Jongin perlakukan seperti itu. Ternyata ia benar-benar seorang _player_.

Sejauh ini Kyungsoo dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin adalah _anak bandel_. Terdapat beberapa faktor pendukung yang membuat Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Jongin ini semacam _player_. Dan Kyungsoo baru ingat bahwa Jongin itu teman kakaknya.

Pantas saja.

Kyungsoo buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa mengukur tingkat kenakalan seseorang hanya dengan melihat siapa temannya.

Dasar adik durhaka.

 _Ah iya_. Kyungsoo mengingat alasan Jongin dipukuli hingga babak belur seperti tadi. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Jongin memang _brengsek_.

Sesaat kemudian Kyungsoo meraba tempat di sebelahnya untuk mengambil ponselnya, lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

 _._

 _To: Hyung_

 _Minta nomor Jongin._

 _._

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kris membalas pesan singkat adiknya secepat kilat.

 _._

 _From: Hyung_

 _Untuk apa?_

 _._

Kyungsoo mencibir. Giliran udah yang kayak gini aja balesnya cepet banget.

 _._

 _To: Hyung_

 _Sudah tak usah banyak tanya._

 _._

 _From: Hyung_

 _Kalau begitu tak akan kuberikan._

 _._

 _To: Hyung_

 _Untuk tugas kelompok!_

 _._

 _From: Hyung_

 _Ah yang benar?_

 _._

Dari jarak sejauh ini pun Kyungsoo bisa merasakan aura meledek yang dikirim Kris lewat pesan singkatnya.

 _._

 _To: Hyung_

 _Jadi kau mau memberikannya atau tidak?_

 _._

Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar pada ponselnya saat Kris memberikan balasan yang diinginkannya.

* * *

Entah kenapa pria itu merasa gelisa semenjak guru mata pelajaran pertama memasuki kelas sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Dan sekali lagi ia melirik bangku sebelahnya yang kosong.

Kyungsoo tahu betul alasan Jongin tidak masuk hari ini mungkin karena kondisinya yang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Kalaupun ia berada di posisi Jongin ia juga akan memilih jalan yang sama dan bisa dipastikan saat ini ia tengah terbaring lemah di kasurnya dan tidak akan masuk sekolah selama tiga hari ke depan.

Yah, jangan tiga hari juga. pikir Kyungsoo berkecamuk.

Namun entah mengapa agaknya ia merasa khawatir.

Uh, ada apa ini?

Kyungsoo hendak menanyakan perihal ini kepada Sehun dan Jongdae, namun ia enggan. Takut mereka salah menyangka. Lagipula ini baru hari pertama.

Dan hari itu dihabiskan Kyungsoo untuk menjadi seorang layu. Bahkan saat berjalan menuju gerbang rumahnya pun ia menunduk lesu. Kyungsoo benci perasaan ini. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

Kyungsoo merogoh ponselnya di saku celana setelah merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Menimang-nimang benda itu.

Ia bimbang harus menghubungi Jongin atau tidak, tapi apakah tidak terasa begitu aneh apabila ia melakukannya?

Nanti malah disangka _ge-er_ gara-gara kejadian kemarin _._

Padahal Kyungsoo sama sekali nggak _ge-er_.

 _Sumpah._

Ia hanya khawatir pada teman sebangkunya.

Itu saja.

Ya.

Dan ia berakhir dengan menaruh ponselnya di sebelah kanan kepalanya.

Bagian terkecil hatinya berharap ia akan menemukan sosok itu besok di sebelahnya saat di kelas.

Dan Kyungsoo terpaksa menelan rasa kecewa yang berusaha ia elak mati-matian saat esok hari tak melihat sosok itu hingga bel pulang berbunyi.

Do Kyungsoo tidak kecewa.

Do Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

 _Sumpah._

.

.

.

Jongin memelintir-melintir puntung rokok di sela jemarinya, memandangi benda itu sementara pikirannya sejak tadi sudah terbang entah kemana.

Jujur saja luka di wajahnya masih terasa begitu sakit, namun sakit di hatinya melebihi rasa sakit itu. Masalah di lingkaran keluarganya membuat pikiran Jongin begitu runyam akhir-akhir ini. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri pria itu menjadi semakin _bandel_ akibat hal ini. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, tembok kokoh yang sudah dia bangun dengan susah payah selama delapan tahun terakhir rubuh begitu saja. Hatinya sakit sekali.

Jongin menoleh ke sebelah kiri untuk melihat ponselnya lalu mengambilnya. Mulai mengetikkan sesuatu di sana.

 _._

 _To: Sehun_

 _Hari ini aku ikut ke bar._

 _._

 _From: Sehun_

 _Ah? Kau sudah baikan?_

 _._

 _To: Sehun_

 _Kalian berdua datang kan?_

 _._

 _From: Sehun_

 _Tentu. Sebentar lagi kami ke sana, kau perlu dijemput?_

 _._

 _To: Sehun_

 _Tidak usah._

 _._

 _From: Sehun_

 _Kau yakin? Apa lukamu sudah baikan? Apa kondisimu cukup baik untuk berkendara?_

 _._

 _._

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas saat membaca balasan pesan yang terakhir. Memutuskan untuk tidak balik membalasnya dan mengambil jaket kulitnya yang tergeletak tak beraturan di sofa, lalu kunci mobilnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memandangi Kris yang sedang melahap masakannya dengan tenang, berulang kali Kyungsoo menarik-ulur dirinya untuk bertanya, namun akhirnya ia putuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Hyung,"

"Hm?" Kris melirik Kyungsoo sementara giginya masih mengunyah.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Jongin tinggal?"

Kris tersedak. Ia meraih gelasnya lalu meneguk sedikit isinya. Nampak ingin meledek, namun melihat ekspresi adiknya yang begitu serius Kris mengurungkan niatnya. "Setahuku dia tinggal di apartemennya sendiri,"

"Sendiri?"

"Iya, dia sempat tinggal dengan keluarganya namun kini tidak lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Sepertinya masalah keluarga,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk ringan, "Dia anak tunggal?"

Kris mengangguk, "Ada apa?"

"Bisa nanti malam kau antar aku ke sana?"

.

.

.

Jongin membuka botol vodka ketiganya, hendak menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas saat tak sengaja tangannya melemas, membuat air yang seharusnya berakhir di dalam gelas bertumpahan di atas meja. Jongdae segera mengambil alih botolnya saat hal itu terjadi.

"Jongin, kau sudah terlalu banyak minum," ujar Jongdae sambil menatap iba sahabatnya. Terkadang ia merasa kasihan pada teman dekatnya yang satu ini. Ia memang tidak tahu persis apa masalah yang kini menimpa Jongin sehingga ia kembali minum-minum seperti ini, namun yang Jongdae tahu selama ini ia memang punya masalah dengan orang tuanya.

Jongdae menyayangkan porsi yang Jongin habiskan apabila ia sudah minum. Dan pula ia menyayangkan sifat Jongin yang tidak begitu terbuka apabila sudah menyangkut orang tuanya. Tidak masalah untuk menjadi individu yang enggan menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya kepada orang lain bahkan kepada teman yang paling dekat sekalipun, namun setidaknya bercerita saat sudah tak mampu lagi menanggung semuanya sendirian bukan merupakan ide yang buruk.

"Jongin, kau bisa mati," Sehun mencegah tangan Jongin yang hendak membawa gelas kecil berisi air keras itu ke mulutnya, namun dengan kasar ditepis oleh Jongin yang sudah teleng karena mabuk.

Jongin kembali menuang air keras itu mengalir di tenggorokannya, lalu mengempas tangan beserta gelasnya di atas meja. Pria itu terbatuk, lalu membawa seperempat tubuhnya tengkurap di atas meja.

Jongdae dan Sehun saling pandang, kalau sudah begini mereka yang dibuat susah menggotong Jongin sampai ke apartemen dengan selamat.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga jam Kyungsoo berada di depan pintu ini sambil membawa sebuah kotak ukuran sedang berisi makanan yang sudah dingin di kedua tangannya. Namun ia masih enggan untuk pulang walaupun ia yakin Jongin sedang tidak ada di apartemen. Iapun juga tak melihat tanda-tanda orang yang datang dari arah lorong hingga sekarang.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di samping pintu, mengubur wajahnya yang terlihat lelah di antara kedua lututnya dan menaruh kotak makanan itu di sebelah pahanya yang menegak.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo sangat ingin menemui Jongin, saat ia tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Jongin di kediamannya, Kyungsoo penasaran ingin menunggu. Dan bukannya pulang, ia justru dibuat khawatir saat jam tangan hitamnya telah menunjuk angka 11 dan Jongin belum juga datang.

Ia tahu betul besok pagi ia harus berangkat ke sekolah. Namun ia tetap memaksa dirinya untuk berada di tempat itu. Sebelum Kris pergi meninggalkannya tadi, Kyungsoo berpesan untuk tidak usah menjemputnya besok pagi. Kris sempat menolak bahkan nyaris marah, membuat perdebatan kecil sempat terjadi di antara mereka. Namun melihat adiknya yang terus memaksanya sambil memasang raut memelas dan tetap tidak ingin mengalah dalam debat kecil yang mereka buat di depan pintu masuk apartemen, pria itu terpaksa mengalah.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu, hanya firasatnya yang bermain. Dan pria itu baru menyadari keputusannya untuk meminta Kris tidak menjemputnya besok pagi adalah pilihan yang salah.

Kyungsoo merogoh kantung _varsity_ yang dipakainya, hendak mengirimi Kris pesan bahwa ia menyesal dan ingin menarik kembali keputusannya yang lalu. Namun baru dua detik ponsel itu di tangannya, benda itu bergetar untuk menampilkan pemberitahuan pesan masuk.

 _._

 _From: Hyung_

 _Hei? Kau sudah di rumah kan? Maaf aku lupa mengabarimu._

 _._

Kyungsoo menegang, bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia baru ingat kalau malam sudah larut. Kalau ia membalas pesan dengan berbohong, ia takut Kris nekat datang ke rumahnya malam-malam begini. Kris tentu memegang kunci cadangan rumahnya. Dan kalau sampai ia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo di rumahnya, bisa habis bocah itu dimarahi.

Hingga ide untuk tidak membalas pesan itu muncul di benaknya, Kyungsoo kembali teringat bahwa ini sudah lewat satu jam dari waktu tidurnya. Dan ia yakin Kris juga akan berpikir begitu. Lebih baik ia pura-pura tidur saja.

Kyungsoo menoleh saat mendengar langkah kaki yang menghentak dari arah kanan, seketika ia melebarkan matanya dan langsung berdiri—tak lupa juga mengangkat kotak makanannya—begitu melihat Sehun dan Jongdae yang sedikit kepayahan menggotong tubuh Jongin yang sepertinya sedang— _mabuk?_

Kyungsoo memandang kaget wajah Jongin yang terpejam saat ketiga tubuh pria itu berdiri tepat di depannya—dengan satu pria yang berdiri tidak sempurna, tentunya—dan pandangan heran dari dua pasang mata langsung didapatkannya saat ia mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kyungsoo? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kyungsoo tergagap, "A—aku, ak—aku, aku hanya ingin menjenguk Jongin."

"Malam-malam begini?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu menjatuhkan pandangan pada kotak makanan yang Kyungsoo pegang, membuat pria itu makin gugup.

"Sebenarnya ada temanku yang tinggal di lantai 20 dan aku baru mengetahui kalau Jongin juga tinggal di apartemen ini, jadi kuputuskan untuk mampir sebentar. Kebetulan aku bawa makanan," jawabnya asal tanpa memikirkan letak kelogisan dari ucapannya sambil sedikit menggoyangkan kotak makanan di tangannya.

"Buka dulu pintunya," ucap Sehun pada Jongdae. Tepat setelah kata sandi dikombinasikan, pintu tebal itu terbuka.

"Masuk," ucapnya kemudian pada Kyungsoo. Ia dengan jelas dapat menangkap kegugupan yang masih terlukis di wajah pria pendek di depannya.

Dan kesan pertama yang Kyungsoo dapatkan saat memasuki tempat itu, adalah dingin yang begitu ketara.

Bukan dingin akibat mesin pendingin ruangan yang menyala walaupun si pemilik berada di luar, bukan. Namun auranya. Begitu sepi.

Kedua teman itu mendudukkan Jongin di sofa, untuk kemudian menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri sekitar dua meter dari tempat mereka.

Sedetik Sehun berpikir apa yang ada di benaknya kali ini merupakan ide yang sedikit gila, namun nyatanya keyakinannya berhasil mengalahkan keraguan itu.

"Bisa tolong kau jaga dia?" Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut lelaki putih pucat yang duduk di depannya. Ia memerhatikan saat Sehun mengecek arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"Pukul 11:15, apa kau ingin pulang sekarang?" tanya Sehun lagi. "Kau ingin kami antar atau pulang sendiri?"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menjawab yang mana dulu.

"Kalian ingin pulang sekarang?" Dua pria di depannya saling pandang sebelum memberi sebuah anggukan kecil pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin kau menungguinya sebentar, setidaknya memastikan bahwa pria mabuk ini tidak melakukan aksi nekat semacam melompat dari balkon apartemen hingga 15 menit ke depan."

Lima belas menit? Tidak terlalu buruk.

"Kalian bisa pulang, aku akan menjaganya selama waktu itu dan akan pulang sendiri setelahnya."

"Kau yakin? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam," Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, aku akan memesan taksi."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memandangi wajah yang terpejam itu sejak lima menit yang lalu, sejenak ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kotak makanan yang ditaruhnya di atas meja sofa.

Pria itu menunduk, larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Hingga ia mendengar suara yang berasal dari mulut orang yang terduduk di sebelahnya, terdengar seperti dumalan.

Kyungsoo bergerak siaga, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus lengan Jongin berulang kali seolah ingin menenangkan. Pria itu terkejut menemukan Jongin yang seperti membuka matanya namun masih menunduk, dan ia makin terkejut ketika Jongin mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua matanya merah.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya. Membuat Kyungsoo berjengit. Namun sesaat kemudian pria itu kembali mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin. Ia yakin Jongin belum mendapatkan kesadarannya dengan penuh.

Jongin kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Hening.

Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa hanya bisa ikut diam. Dan ia terpaksa bertarung dengan praduga yang seketika berkecamuk di benaknya saat melihat sesuatu yang menetes di pipi Jongin.

Ia yang salah lihat, atau Jongin memang menangis?

Lalu suara isakan kecil itu terdengar di telinganya. Kecil. Sangat kecil.

Kyungsoo dibuat syok bukan main. Ia menduga-duga apa yang bisa membuat Jongin menangis begini. Jongin yang keras dan susah untuk dimengerti sifatnya.

"Aku rindu mereka.." lirihnya.

"J—Jongin,"

"..mereka yang dulu..."

"Jongin," Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menenangkan seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Mengapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?"

Seringkali Jongin merasa hampir menyerah seperti saat ini, namun ia selalu dapat mengatasinya dengan melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Setidaknya berbuat demikian dapat membantunya pelan-pelan kembali dalam keadaan semula.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan,"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya, menunjukkan bola matanya yang berair dan merah. Kyungsoo terenyuh melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya, dengan keyakinan yang tidak sepenuhnya ia dapat, Kyungsoo membawa Jongin ke pelukannya. Membuat batang hidung Jongin berada di perpotongan lehernya.

Dan saat itu juga Kyungsoo dapat lebih jelas mendengar isakan kecil itu. Dalam hati ia bertanya, dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini apakah Jongin masih dengan angkuhnya menahan isakannya? Atau setiap ia menangis isakannya memang terdengar kecil seperti ini?

"Ssshh," Kyungsoo kembali mencoba menenangkan Jongin sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya pelan.

Isakan itu terus berlangsung hingga lima menit ke depan. Dan saat suasana kembali hanya diiringi oleh detak jarum jam, Kyungsoo tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat sedikit kepalanya saat kepala yang bersandar pada bahunya tadi bergerak untuk sesaat kemudian wajahnya menghadapi wajah Kyungsoo dengan jarak yang terlampau dekat. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo masih bisa berdebar walaupun keadaan seseorang yang ditatapnya ini kacau balau.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan napas hangat Jongin menerpa wajahnya. Sama halnya dengan Jongin yang mulai memejamkan mata, Kyungsoo bergetar saat bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya lagi.

Awal tempo yang Jongin mainkan sangat pelan, seperti ingin merasakan inci demi inci bibir yang saat ini dilahapnya. Kyungsoo menyambut bibir itu, mengecap belahan bawahnya sedang belahan atas miliknya dikulum oleh mulut Jongin.

Jongin menggesek bibirnya, menikmati tekstur lembut bibir Kyungsoo. Bibir mereka yang saling menggesek semakin membuat nikmat ciuman itu manakala setelahnya kembali saling mengulum.

Jongin menggigit bibir Kyungsoo, menariknya seperti permen karet, lalu kembali melumatnya sensual. Sesaat mereka bermain lidah, membuat Kyungsoo makin larut. Dan Kyungsoo secepatnya menyambut mulut Jongin yang kembali melahap kedua belah bibir miliknya untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya sepenuhnya.

Kyungsoo sedikit meremas kemeja yang Jongin kenakan saat ciuman terasa semakin membangunkan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Ia tidak tahu apakah Jongin sepenuhnya sadar, begitupun Jongin. Hingga tubuh Jongin mendorong pelan-pelan tubuh kecil di depannya, membuatnya terbaring, membuat Jongin lebih leluasa menikmati bibirnya yang memberikan efek ekstasi.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa menjadi sebegini mudahnya, namun tubuh dan hatinya sendiri tidak bisa menolak seperti otaknya yang saat ini secara tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo mendorong bahu Jongin, "Jongin, kau mabuk."

Jongin mengabaikannya dan kembali mencium bibir itu, turun ke rahang, lalu leher. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan saat hidung Jongin menghirup lehernya kencang, menghasilkan hembusan napas hangat mengenai kulit leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak memberikan penolakan saat Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya, membawanya masuk ke kamarnya. Kyungsoo tahu ini salah, namun entah mengapa saat ini ia menginginkan Jongin. Tubuhnya menginginkan Jongin.

Ini memang pengalaman pertamanya, dan Kyungsoo bersumpah rasanya sakit sekali.

Atas dasar apa ia memberikan pengalaman pertamanya pada orang yang sedang mabuk? Tuhan, Kyungsoo yakin ia sama mabuknya dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali mencengkeram punggung itu saat sesuatu di dalam lubangnya ditumbuk keras oleh batang panjang milik Jongin. Serangan bertubi itu membuat Kyungsoo melayang. Jongin menyerangnya tanpa jeda, menggenjot lubang itu seolah tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan kedua. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya, ini sangat nikmat.

"Aahh...Jonginhh..." Desahan diakhiri lenguhan berat setelahnya mengiringi aktivitas ranjang yang bergoyang, memasuki lubang telinga Jongin, membuat lelaki itu semakin gencar memaju mundurkan bendanya di lubang yang menjepitnya kuat.

Kyungsoo terus meresapi kenikmatan itu sedang Jongin menjamah lehernya, tidak sampai membuat tanda, hanya menjilat dan menggigit sambil menyesap ringan.

"Jonginhh...ahh..." Kyungsoo mendesah frustasi, menjambak surai Jongin sambil memeluk pinggulnya dengan kedua kaki, membuat bendanya semakin melesak ke dalam.

Kyungsoo menekan tengkuk Jongin untuk semakin gencar memainkan lehernya sementara sebelah tangannya yang menganggur dipakainya mengelus tubuh Jongin yang berlekuk sempurna dengan gerakan abstrak. Hingga Jongin kembali menarik bibir Kyungsoo dengan giginya saat dilihatnya mulut pria itu sedikit terbuka, mengundang untuk disesap. Jongin menyedot lidahnya kencang, lalu kembali memelintir bibirnya dengan mulutnya erotis.

Kembali Kyungsoo terpejam saat Jongin menusuk prostatnya dengan kencang.

Kyungsoo dapat mendengar dengan jelas lenguhan berat yang Jongin luncurkan beriringan dengan derit ranjang saat kecepatan sodokannya bertambah.

Kyungsoo mendesah saat Jongin menyesap bagian belakang telinganya kencang, membuat sederet kata berisi peringatan melompat dari mulut Kyungsoo dengan susah payah.

"Engh..Jonginh...ahh...jangan keras-keras, kau bisa membuat tanda."

" _Oh_ ," desah Jongin frustasi sambil terus menggenjot, ini begitu nikmat. "Kyungsoo, kau nikmat."

Kyungsoo nyaris memerah mendengar penuturan Jongin, melihat ekspresi wajah Jongin sudah jelas Kyungsoo dapat langsung menyimpulkan lelaki itu sangat menikmati penyatuan tubuh ini.

Dengan yakin Kyungsoo merasa sebentar lagi ia akan mengeluarkan cairannya, bertepatan dengan itu sesuatu di dalam lubangnya kini bertambah besar dan semakin keras.

Desah kuat dan panjang meluncur dari mulut dua orang yang bergumul panas di atas ranjang yang seprai dan selimutnya sudah tak terbentuk lagi saat puncak kenikmatan mereka raih. Sesaat Jongin ambruk di atas tubuh yang berada di bawahnya. Hingga saat Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya dari tubuh itu, keduanya masih berusaha mengatur napas.

* * *

Jongin terbangun saat dingin menyengat permukaan kulitnya, ia berusaha mengimbangi rasa pusing di kepalanya saat mencoba duduk. Kamarnya gelap, hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu tidur. Gorden jendela kamarnya bergoyang sesekali menampilkan keadaan jendela yang tak terkunci.

Pria itu kembali mengernyit saat nyeri yang amat sangat sesekali menggigit isi kepalanya. Sial, mengapa sakit sekali?

Tentu dua botol vodka semalam cukup menjadi alasan sakit yang menggergoti isi kepalanya sekarang.

Ia tertegun mendapati kondisinya yang telanjang dengan bagian bawah tertutup selimut, dan saat mendapati seseorang tertidur di sebelahnya, ia makin terkesiap.

Jongin tidak percaya ia telah meniduri Kyungsoo.

Wajah damai yang tertidur itu memperlihatkan gurat lelah, entah apa yang membuatnya, Jongin tidak tahu.

Jongin mengintip ke dalam selimut, dan ia kembali diyakinkan dengan kenyataan mereka berdua yang telanjang.

Sedikit-sedikit Jongin mengingat apa yang dilakukannya semalam, namun sialnya tak semuanya bisa ia ingat. Salah satu hal yang diingatnya adalah, kenikmatan yang dirasakannya saat ia menyetubuhi Kyungsoo.

Sejenak Jongin larut dalam pikirannya. Pikiran mengapa harus Kyungsoo yang ia tiduri? Mengapa Kyungsoo bisa ada di apartemennya? Mengapa bisa ia dengan brengseknya meniduri adik dari temannya dalam keadaan mabuk? Dan—

—mengapa Kyungsoo mau-mau saja ia tiduri? Apa semalam Jongin memaksanya?

Jongin melirik benda kecil penunjuk waktu di meja nakas, jam setengah enam pagi.

Lelaki itu beranjak, lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Lima belas menit berlalu sampai tubuh tinggi itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _bathrobe_ yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Jongin melirik tempat tidur, pandangannya fokus pada orang yang terbaring di sana dengan mata yang masih menutup. Menghampiri ranjang, Jongin lantas duduk di pinggirnya.

Sesaat ia memandangi wajah lelap itu, entah mengapa rasa nyaman menjalari hatinya. Memberikan rasa hangat yang seketika disukainya.

Pertama, ia mencium lelaki ini saat sedang diobati. Kedua, ia berhasil menidurinya.

Apakah Jongin terlalu kejam?

Kejam karena ia seperti mempermainkan Kyungsoo. Dan kalau Kris tahu soal ini, bisa habis dia dilibas. Ia juga heran... mengapa Kyungsoo rela diperlakukan seperti ini?

Lelaki itu membawa tangannya meraba pipi Kyungsoo dengan jempolnya yang mengelus permukaan kulitnya berulang kali.

"Hei?" Kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Lelaki yang terbaring menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun sepertinya hanya untuk menyamankan posisi.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin kembali membangunkan Kyungsoo, terus mengusapkan jempolnya. "Hei? Bangun. Sekolah."

Jongin diam, memandangi wajah yang masih terlelap di depannya. Hingga akhirnya sosok itu menaikkan kelopak matanya dengan perlahan.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha membiasakan cahaya yang menusuk ke dalam matanya yang masih terasa berat dan seketika terkesiap dengan mata melebar menemukan Jongin tersenyum samar padanya.

Sial. Ingatan mengenai kejadian semalam langsung menggerayangi isi kepalanya.

Dan sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo merasa seluruh tubuhnya pegal.

"Sudah hampir jam enam, apa kau ingin berangkat ke sekolah?"

Kyungsoo terdiam namun akhirnya menjawab saat kesadarannya telah kembali, "Aku pakai baju apa?"

Jongin agak ragu, namun akhirnya ia membalas, "Kau bisa pakai bajuku."

Sial, mengapa Kyungsoo merasa aneh begini?

"Kau tentu meninggalkan beberapa bukumu di loker, atau bahkan di laci kelas 'kan? Kalau kau memang ingin sekolah, kau bisa pakai tasku dulu." Jelasnya. "Tapi kalau kau tidak ingin, kau bisa kuantar pulang sekarang."

"Pelayan di rumahku akan melapor pada Kris bila dilihatnya aku membolos dan pulang pagi begitu." Balasnya. "Aku mengunci kamarku, bisa saja dia mengira aku sudah pergi ke sekolah."

Jongin mengangguk-angguk ringan. "Baiklah, kau bisa mandi sekarang."

Kyungsoo diam, memandangi Jongin. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Dasar Jongin bodoh. Untuk apalagi ia masih di sini.

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa." Jongin berdiri lalu berjalan untuk mengambil _bathrobe_ yang masih terlipat di dalam lemarinya. Lelaki itu memberikannya pada Kyungsoo dan tersenyum saat benda itu berpindah tangan.

Jongin berjalan keluar kamar—masih dengan _bathrobe_ yang melekat—dan setelah pintunya menutup, buru-buru Kyungsoo meraba sebelah pipinya yang memanas.

Kyungsoo sudah hampir mati karena malu—ditambah dengan ingatannya tentang semalam—namun Jongin masih bersikap biasa saja? _Hell_.

Saat Kyungsoo keluar kamar mandi hal yang pertama sekali dilihatnya adalah baju seragam Jungdok yang tertaruh rapi di bagian selatan tempat tidur. Kyungsoo mengambil benda itu dan membentangkannya di udara. Melihatnya sedetik saja Kyungsoo sudah tahu baju itu kebesaran untuknya.

Apalagi celananya. Terpaksa ia menggulungnya.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin di meja makan, terlihat beberapa lembar roti panggang dan tiga macam botol selai di atas meja, serta susu cair yang sudah berada di dalam gelas. Sesaat pria itu melongo.

"Ini sarapanmu?"

Jongin yang sedang asik memakan sarapannya mendongak. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Tidak, kupikir pola makanmu sama berantakannya denganmu."

Pria tan itu mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Tidak juga. Hanya saja dari dulu aku sudah terbiasa sarapan." Sejenak ia mengamati Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah, dan terkekeh setelahnya. "Kau lucu."

Muka Kyungsoo langsung masam. "Tidak ada yang lucu." Kembali Jongin terkekeh.

"Duduklah,"

Kyungsoo menarik kursi di depan Jongin, dan mengambil selembar roti panggang untuk ditaruh di atas piringnya. Pria itu mengoles selai di rotinya dengan hening sebagai musik pengiring. Agak ragu, namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada pria di depannya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

Pria yang masih mengunyah roti di dalam mulutnya mengangguk singkat.

"Apa lukamu sudah baikan?" Jongin memperlambat kunyahannya.

"Ya," jawabnya sambil memasang senyum simpul.

Kyungsoo agak ragu, namun akhirnya ia putuskan untuk bertanya.

"Uhm, maaf sebelumnya, tapi apa benar kau meniduri kekasih orang yang menghajarmu hingga ia marah besar begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo agak tersendat-sendat. Takut mendapat balasan berupa amukan dari seseorang di depannya.

Jongin mengangkat sedikit sebelah sudut bibirnya, untuk kemudian mengangguk ringan.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak. Agak terkejut, mungkin karena ia belum terlalu mengenal Jongin jadi ia belum banyak mengetahui tabiat buruknya.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin banyak mengobrol dengan pria di depannya, namun ia takut perkataannya malah akan menimbulkan masalah. Jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk diam setelahnya.

"Kotak makanan itu, punyamu?" Kyungsoo mendongak.

"Ah?"

"Aku menemukan kotak makanan di ruang tengah. Kurasa itu punyamu?"

Kyungsoo menggosok sisi kiri lehernya, sedikit malu menjelaskannya pada Jongin. "Aku membawakannya untukmu semalam,"

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jadi semalam kau ke sini?" dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya berhasil membuat Kyungsoo gagap.

" _Well_ , aku tak begitu ingat apa saja yang terjadi semalam. Kau tahu aku mabuk kan?" Kyungsoo terpaku.

Sesaat Jongin berubah grogi, ia juga enggan untuk membahas ini. Namun setidaknya ia harus meminta maaf pada pria di depannya yang notabene adalah teman sebangkunya di kelas. Ia yakin semua yang terjadi semalam adalah kesalahannya.

"Uhm," mulainya agak ragu. "maafkan aku soal semalam."

Kyungsoo makin membeku, namun panas tetap menjalari wajahnya yang hampir berubah merah.

"Walaupun aku tidak tahu alasanmu datang ke sini dan tidak begitu ingat apa saja yang terjadi semalam, tapi aku—"

"Kau benar-benar tak mengingatnya?" Jongin yang sedari tadi berbicara sambil menatap piringnya yang terisi roti sisa sarapannya mendongak dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang berbicara namun tak menatapnya.

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo sakit hati.

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku tak mengingat semuanya dengan jelas."

"Kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kau memulainya?" Kyungsoo menyambar.

Jongin membeku. Walaupun ini bukan kali pertamanya ia meniduri seseorang saat mabuk, namun ia sadar Kyungsoo bukan sejenis orang-orang yang biasa ia tiduri. Jelas ia menangkap sinyal tidak suka dari Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ia ingat bagaimana ia memulainya, ingat bagaimana ia melakukannya, dan yang terjelas adalah ia ingat betul bagaimana rasanya. Hanya saja ingatannya buram.

Jongin mengira Kyungsoo tidak suka atas perlakuannya semalam, ayolah Jongin, Kyungsoo bukan pria murahan yang bisa kau tiduri seenaknya. Maka ia hanya bisa menggumam, "Maaf."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa kesal begini, seharusnya ia tahu akhirnya akan begini. Ia yang bertindak bodoh.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, merasa kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkannya adalah sebuah kesalahan. "Maaf aku sedikit kasar,"

"Kau tidak,"

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman yang ia ukir sebaik mungkin, "Lupakan saja."

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

Apa yang harus disesali?

Semuanya sudah terjadi, bodoh.

Mendapati Kyungsoo yang tak lagi merespon, Jongin kembali bersuara, "Uhm, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan memasang ekspresi seolah menanyakan alasan Jongin memanggilnya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku mengapa aku berakhir berdua denganmu di apartemenku? Ke mana Jongdae dan Sehun?"

.

.

.

Mereka memasuki kelas itu dengan langkah biasa, ya, seperti biasa. Hanya saja yang berbeda kali ini adalah mereka berjalan berbarengan dengan Kyungsoo bak tenggelam dalam balutan seragam yang digulung di sana-sini.

Awalnya ia bersikap biasa, namun saat menangkap mata Sehun dan Jongdae yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan tajam mengintimidasi seolah menelanjangi, lelaki itu seketika berubah gugup.

Kyungsoo mengutuk dirinya yang lupa soal kedua orang itu. Seharusnya ia tidak datang bersama Jongin.

Tau tadi naik taksi!

Dan Kyungsoo memastikan dua pria itu bertambah curiga begitu melihat tampilannya pagi ini.

Seharusnya ia bisa mengakalinya dari awal sehingga mereka tidak akan curiga seperti ini!

Mati aku. batinnya menjerit.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note** : jujur feel ilang-ilangan nulis cerita ini. Maaf ya ncnya ngga hot, udah lama ga nulis nc dan udah jarang juga baca nc hehe. Ngebosenin ga ceritanya? Alurnya kecepetan atau bertele-tele? Kalau iya tolong bilang ya... dan maaf banget. Kalian kalo ada keluhan mengenai ceritanya semisal bingung sama penggambaran karakter dsb kalian bisa langsung tanya aja nanti dijelasin. Dan aku mohon kalo bisa jangan pada jadi siders ya. Sedih tau rasanya. Aku menerima komentar apapun asalkan nggak melewati batas kewajaran. Semoga kalian tetep mau apresiasi fic ini dan gak lelah nungguin chapter selanjutnya. Makasih.

.

.

.

Last, mind to review?

 **©daisywither**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Hearts**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: yaoi. Bahasanya agak dimix sedikit sama slang, menyesuaikan dengan keadaan dan suasana di cerita.**

 **P.S.: story fully belongs to daisywither. Fully. Fully. Fully. FULLY.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 6

.

.

.

Jongin terkejut saat seseorang menarik tangannya, membawanya kini berdiri di lorong sekolah yang sepi.

"Kau menidurinya? Demi Tuhan dia adik Kris!" serbu Sehun seketika.

Jongin terkesiap. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kris malah meminta kita untuk menjaganya! Kalau dia tahu bisa habis kau dibunuh!"

"Aku tidak sadar, _okay?_ " belanya sambil menatap kedua teman di depannya. "Dan aku tidak tahu mengapa itu bisa terjadi."

Pukulan keras Jongin terima di bagian rahang, membuatnya kram sekaligus nyeri. Sehun memukulnya saking kesalnya. Pria yang satu ini memang menyebalkan dan seenaknya.

"Dia bukan pelacur yang biasa kau tiduri!"

Jongin melirik tajam sambil menggerakkan rahangnya yang terasa kram. "Kubilang aku tak sadar! Tidak bisakah kalian membayangkan posisiku?"

Sehun nyaris menjerit karena frustasi. Ia sedikit menggigit tangannya yang mengepal.

"Mengapa kau selalu seenaknya?"

Pertanyaan Sehun sukses membuat emosi Jongin menaik. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan seenaknya? Tidak semuanya sepenuhnya salahku! Salah kalian yang meninggalkanku bersamanya. Harusnya kalian bisa menerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya!"

"Tidak sampai menidurinya, Kim Jongin!"

"Seharusnya kau tidak meninggalkanku bersamanya, tolol!"

Kembali pukulan keras diterima Jongin di bagian hidung, namun kali ini pria itu tidak tinggal diam, ia balas menyerang Sehun hingga tubuh mereka berdua hampir tersungkur. Jongdae mencoba memisah dua orang yang saling menyerang di depannya, membentaknya dengan marah.

"Hentikan!"

Tatapan sinis saling mereka lempar walau dua tubuh itu telah terpisahkan oleh kedua tangan Jongdae.

Jongin meludahkan air liur bercampur darah yang berasal dari sudut bibirnya. Wajahnya yang belum sembuh total kini harus dibubuhi luka lagi.

"Kau memang brengsek!"

"Sehun, sudah!" bentak Jongdae lagi. "Kalian tidak perlu saling pukul hanya karena masalah ini."

"Salahkan keparat itu yang memukulku duluan."

"Kau keparat." Sehun membalas.

"Masalah ini tidak akan selesai kalau kalian berkelahi."

Jongin dan Sehun diam tidak ingin menjawab, namun kedua pasang mata dengan kilat tajam mereka terus beradu.

"Kau harus tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tidak menolakku." Jongin kini menatap Jongdae. "Dan aku tidak merasa bahwa aku memperkosanya." Lalu kembali menatap Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata begitu?!" bentak Sehun berang. "Pakai otakmu dengan benar!"

"Diam, keparat! Kau bukan diriku jadi kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di posisiku!"

"Terang saja aku tidak akan berada di posisimu karena aku punya akal!"

Jongin melangkah hendak menghabisi Sehun secepatnya kalau saja tangan Jongdae tidak keburu menahannya. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari seorang yang sedang mabuk, bajingan!"

"Astaga aku mohon hentikan! Ini sepenuhnya bukan salah Jongin!" Jongdae menatap Sehun. "Kita juga ceroboh karena tidak memikirkan hal itu sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kita terlalu lelah untuk berpikir."

Baik napas Jongin maupun Sehun memburu menahan emosi.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi. Tidak ada gunanya untuk diributkan. Tahan emosi kalian. Berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan seperti ini." Tandasnya.

Jongin melirik tajam kedua temannya secara bergantian. "Kris tidak akan tahu kalau tidak ada yang memberi tahu. Kecuali kalau Kyungsoo sendiri yang memberi tahu perihal ini."

"Dan kau akan ditendang!" sambar Sehun frustasi.

"Dengarkan aku belum selesai!" Jongin berteriak. "Dan aku siap keluar dari tim apabila Kyungsoo menginginkannya."

"Kau gila!" hardik Sehun. "Kau akan dihajar sebelum ditendang, kau tahu!"

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Semuanya sudah terjadi! Hadapilah apa yang akan terjadi, bukan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi."

Sehun membuang kasar napas lelah, menyerah.

* * *

Kyungsoo mendesah malas begitu melihat segerombolan siswa di tepian koridor. Ada yang duduk di bangku, ada pula yang berdiri. Entah, Kyungsoo risih saja. Menurutnya hal yang mereka lakukan itu sangat mengganggu orang lewat.

Kyungsoo terkesiap saat melewati gerombolan itu dan salah satu dari mereka menyahut, "Hei, pelacur. Siapa saja yang sudah menidurimu semalam?"

Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling dan tidak mendapati siapapun kecuali ia dan gerombolan itu. Seketika darahnya langsung naik.

Kyungsoo menggebrak seseorang pemilik mulut sialan yang dengan kurang ajarnya menghinanya seperti tadi sampai tubuh itu membentur dinding. "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, keparat?"

Lelaki itu tertawa meremehkan, disusul teman-temannya dengan tawa remeh yang mengkoor. Bahkan ada yang bersiul kencang, membuat Kyungsoo ingin menggunting mulutnya.

"Lain kali kalau bercinta itu ingat-ingat. Apa kau sengaja ingin memamerkan bekas kegiatanmu semalam pada seisi sekolah? Ingin menarik pelanggan? Mengapa tidak sekalian kau buka celanamu?" Saat itu juga tonjokan keras mendarat di wajah si pria sialan, membuatnya sedikit meringis.

Temannya yang lain hendak bergerak, namun lelaki itu melarangnya sambil terus menyeringai walau hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Jangan sembarangan kalau bicara." Kyungsoo berkata dingin, dingin sedingin es.

"Aku tidak sembarangan bicara, _boy_. Aku bisa membuktikannya,"

Tangan lelaki itu terangkat menuju belakang telinga Kyungsoo kemudian menekan berkas keunguan di sana. Membuat Kyungsoo meringis pelan.

Seketika tawa pria itu meledak, disusul temannya yang lain.

Sungguh Kyungsoo ingin menangis. Ia benar-benar malu.

Cengkeramannya pada kemeja pria itu melemah, membuat tawanya semakin jelas terdengar. Sesaat ia melihat _name tag_ di seragam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menoleh saat seseorang menggamit tangannya, menariknya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Menghasilkan sahutan yang makin menyakiti Kyungsoo.

" _Wow?_ Itukah orangnya, Do Kyungsoo? Bilang padanya untuk hati-hati dalam membuat tanda!"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terus menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang berair. Jongin membawanya ke toilet yang untungnya sepi. Mungkin karena bel masuk telah berdering sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

Jongin memandangi pria di depannya yang terus menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Percakapan yang menarik perhatian Jongin saat melintasi koridor berawal dari Kyungsoo yang dilihatnya meninju seseorang.

Koridor saat itu memang sepi, karena merupakan kebiasaan Jongin selalu terlambat masuk kelas. Namun ternyata masih ada siswa lain yang menyeleweng. Jongin sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa saja yang mereka lalukan sampai akhirnya jarak antara dirinya dan gerombolan itu memendek. Jongin menyadari ada Kyungsoo di sana dan bertepatan dengan itu ia melihat Kyungsoo meninju wajah pria yang dihimpitnya ke dinding.

Mata Jongin beralih pada daerah tulang pangkal jemari Kyungsoo yang sepertinya mulai membiru. Kyungsoo masih enggan mengangkat wajahnya.

Jongin kasihan juga melihatnya begini. Entah mengapa saat ini ia melihat Kyungsoo seperti anjing kecil yang patut dikasihani dan diberi kasih sayang.

Dengan lembut Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, tidak sampai sedetik tautan itu terjadi, Jongin bisa mendengar isakan Kyungsoo yang pecah.

Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sudah," bisiknya. "jangan menangis."

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil yang bergetar itu. Pria yang lebih tinggi menyamankan posisinya pada tubuh mungil yang dipeluknya, berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo apapun caranya.

"Kau menangis dan itu terlihat jelek."

Tidak ingatkah Jongin bahwa ia pernah menangis di depan Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo memberi jarak pada tubuh yang saling menempel itu, namun ia masih menunduk. Lain hal dengan Jongin yang memandangnya. "Aku menunduk dan kau sama sekali tak melihat wajahku." Pria itu berucap dengan hidung yang penuh dengan ingus, membuat suaranya sedikit berubah namun terdengar lucu.

Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya untuk mengangkatnya. "Dan sekarang aku melihatmu."

Jongin membawa wajah Kyungsoo untuk menengok kaca wastafel di samping mereka. Menemukan wajah Jongin yang datar, namun dengan sorot mata yang berbeda sementara Kyungsoo dengan mata, hidung dan bibir yang memerah.

Keduanya jelas menyadari posisi mereka yang masih saling memeluk, namun memutuskan untuk tidak fokus ke situ dulu.

"Lihatlah siapa makhluk paling jelek di muka bumi ini."

 _Please,_ apakah Jongin sedang mengejeknya? Mengapa begitu kekanakan sekali?

Jongin tidak berniat untuk menanyakan lebih jelas apa yang sebelumnya terjadi pada Kyungsoo dan para siswa itu, karena menurutnya itu tidak penting. Setidaknya tidak penting baginya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja mereka. Anggap anjing menggonggong. Lihat, kau melukai tanganmu." Jongin mengangkat tangan itu dengan memegang keempat jemarinya.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perilaku Jongin yang menurutnya berubah-ubah. Terkadang cuek setengah mati, terkadang baik, terkadang perhatian. Begitu membingungkan.

Kyungsoo melihat kulit tangannya yang nyaris biru, dan ia baru menyadari bahwa itu sakit.

"Kau pasti jarang meninju orang,"

"Aku bukan dirimu," balasnya membuat Jongin terkekeh.

Sesaat Kyungsoo terdiam, baru menyadari bahwa kekehan Jongin terlihat begitu manis apabila dipandang dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Ya sudah, ayo pergi." Jongin melepas tempelan yang masih terjadi antara kedua tubuh itu, memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke saku celana, lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mematung di tempatnya dan sedikit... tersipu? Entahlah, rasanya lucu, menurutnya.

Pria itu mengangkat pandangannya pada pintu toilet yang nyaris terbuka sepenuhnya, tidak menunjukkan sosok siapapun di sana. "Hei, tunggu!"

* * *

Kyungsoo melongo mendapati tempat yang berdiri kokoh di depannya saat ini, selang beberapa detik hingga ia menoleh ke seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Kau yakin mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini?" Dibalas anggukan oleh orang yang ditanyai.

Entah karena alasan apa, seusai pulang sekolah siang ini Jongin langsung menggamit tangannya, menghasilkan beraneka macam tatapan dari berpasang-pasang mata yang melihat Kyungsoo kepayahan menyamai langkah Jongin yang menyeretnya. Ada yang menatap tidak peduli, ada yang menatap penasaran, ada pula yang menatap dengan gurat wajah sedih dan tidak suka. Dua macam tatapan yang terakhir tentu berasal dari murid yang mengagumi Jongin. Tentu mereka tahu Jongin merupakan berandalan di sekolah, namun justru itu yang membuat mereka tegila-gila. Selain imej _bad boy_ yang dibawanya, ia juga memiliki wajah tampan dan sorot mata tajam dan dingin yang begitu menyihir.

Setelah berhasil menyeret Kyungsoo sampai ke parkiran, Jongin menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil hingga mereka berdua berakhir di tempat ini.

 _Timezone?_

Setan apa yang merasuki Jongin hingga mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini?

"Sekadar untuk _refreshing_ ,"

Dan Kyungsoo tidak menyangka tempat yang ditunjuk Jongin untuk refreshing adalah tempat yang kebanyakan dipenuhi oleh game-game konyol dengan _note_ ; konyol untuk seseorang seperti Jongin, tentunya.

"Kau yakin tempat ini kau gunakan untuk _refreshing_? Kau tidak salah tempat 'kan? Di mana letak jalanan besar yang bisa kau lalui dengan ngebut? Apakah terdapat di sekitar sini? _Oh_ , dan kau sama sekali tidak perlu mengajakku."

Jongin mengerutkan dahi, merasa terganggu dengan celotehnya yang menurutnya tidak penting. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kyungsoo terlalu stress untuk mencerna semua ini.

"Aku bersumpah terakhir kali aku datang ke sini kakakku yang menyebalkan itu mengejekku mati-matian karena dia seorang pembalap liar dan dia sendiri yang bilang bahwa tempat konyol ini terlarang untuk orang sepertinya."

"Lalu?"

"Kau temannya!" Kyungso nyaris memekik. "Kau termasuk dalam kategori 'orang sepertinya'."

" _What the hell_ , Kyungsoo? Aku hanya ingin memainkan beberapa mesin permainan di sini apakah itu salah?"

"Tidak." Jawabnya kemudian. "Tapi kau nyaris satu spesies dengan Kris, tidakkah tempat seperti ini begitu konyol bagimu?"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan satu spesies? Dan _please_ aku jarang sekali mengunjungi tempat ini, mengapa kau membuatnya menjadi begitu rumit?"

Kyungsoo membuang napas keras, ia sama sekali tidak percaya Jongin masih ingat dengan tempat hiburan semacam ini. Ia pikir yang ada di otak pemuda itu hanyalah bar, jalanan besar, dan wanita.

Rasa tidak percaya Kyungsoo masih belum enyah hingga Jongin menggamit tangannya, membawanya masuk.

"Kau duduk di sini sebentar, aku akan membeli kartu."

Lima menit kemudian Jongin datang, membuat Kyungsoo yang tadinya duduk menjadi berdiri. Setelah dipikir-pikir Jongin benar. Ia yang mengajaknya ke sini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kris yang sering mengolok tempat ini. Lagipula mereka belum terlalu tua untuk memainkan permainan di sini. Dan seragam sekolah yang melekat di tubuh mereka membuktikannya.

Mesin permainan yang mereka pilih untuk menjadi tempat pertama kali kartu plastik keras itu digesekkan adalah _motorcycle game._ Mereka sungguh menikmati permainan itu dengan teriakan dan gelak tawa mengiringi tubuh mereka yang bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti arah jalan di layar berukuran sedang depan mereka.

Setelah waktu permainan habis, mereka menggerakkan kaki menuju mesin permainan yang lain. Dan kali ini adalah mesin permainan tenis meja. Entah mengapa permainan ini lebih mengundang teriakan sekaligus tawa yang kencang, membuat tangan lelah karena mendorong kepingan bola gepeng, punggung sakit karena terus menunduk dan perut lelah karena tertawa. Mata Jongin yang membentuk sabit saat tertawa sangat indah dipandang, sementara Kyungsoo dengan mata yang menyipit dan bibir yang membentuk pola hati. Kyungsoo sendiri heran mengapa Jongin senang sekali saat memainkan permainan ini.

Setelah waktu permainan habis, Jongin mengambil beberapa karcis yang keluar.

Mereka juga sempat mengunjungi mesin permainan yang—kalau tidak salah—namanya _danz base?_

Entahlah, yang jelas permainan ini lucu dan menyenangkan sekali.

Mereka hanya perlu menyetel lagu apa yang mereka inginkan dan mengikuti gerakan tari yang muncul di layar.

Jongin sangat bagus dalam permainan ini, sementara Kyungsoo, ia lebih banyak tertawa dan bergerak kaku karena malu.

"Kenapa sih? Ayolah ikuti saja," ucap Jongin sambil tertawa, masih dengan keadaan menari tentunya.

Mereka berteriak antusias saat melihat hasil penilaian untuk gerakan mereka, Jongin mendapat A sementara Kyungsoo mendapat C.

"Ya Tuhan, aku hanya mempermalukan diriku saja," sesal Kyungsoo lalu tertawa.

"Tidak buruk, kau hanya perlu kepercayaan diri saja," hibur Jongin, masih dengan tawa yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hei, kau menghinaku?" Kyungsoo menantang sambil memukul lengan Jongin dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Apa perlu kita mencoba lagi?" Pertanyaan tersebut sukses mengundang tawa Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa hal ini begitu lucu bagi mereka.

"Akan kukubur kau hidup-hidup," Kyungsoo menempeleng kepala Jongin lalu menggeretnya menuju mesin permainan yang lain.

Kali ini mesin permainan yang mereka kunjungi adalah mesin permainan bola basket yang seketika mendapat protesan dari Kyungsoo saat kedua tubuh itu sampai di depan benda itu.

"Ah, yang benar saja? Letak _ring_ nya terlalu tinggi,"

"Tinggi apanya? Kau yang pendek." Kyungsoo mendorong lengan Jongin mendengar penuturan yang lebih mirip hinaan itu. "Coba saja dulu,"

Jongin menggesek kartu di kedua mesin permainan yang berdampingan, setelah menekan tombol yang disediakan, permainan dimulai begitu bola berdatangan ke arah mereka.

" _Shit!_ " desis Jongin begitu ada satu bola yang meleset. Lelaki itu mengambil karcis yang keluar begitu tidak ada lagi bola yang datang ke arahnya lalu menoleh ke sebelahnya.

Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang nyaris tidak memasukkan satupun bola ke dalam _ring_.

"Hahaha! Payah kau!"

"Diam kau! Tidak usah banyak bicara." Kyungsoo menoleh sesekali untuk bicara dengan seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Jongin bergerak maju untuk mengambil bola yang belum di lempar dan memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_ , terus seperti itu hingga sesaat kemudian mesin berhenti. Pria itu sedikit menunduk untuk mengambil karcis yang keluar. Hanya tiga karcis.

"Mesin ini sedang mengajakku bercanda," gumam Jongin. Kyungsoo mendesis lalu pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

"Hei!" sahut Jongin lalu tertawa begitu mendapati Kyungsoo yang pergi.

Perhatian Jongin tertarik pada mesin permainan yang terdapat palu berkepala besar berlapis karet yang sedikit berat dan keras.

Jongin hanya perlu memukul setiap kepala boneka berlapis karet yang muncul dari dalam lubang yang berbeda.

Beberapa saat setelah kartu digesekkan, mesin pun menyala. Jongin mulai memukul keras kepala setiap boneka yang muncul. Entah mengapa bayangan tentang keluarganya tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya, membuat rasa marah dalam diri Jongin muncul.

Kyungsoo memandang ngeri Jongin yang memukul dengan brutal, maksudnya, hei! Tidak perlu sebrutal itu!

Kyungsoo mengambil karcis yang keluar begitu mesin berhenti, kemudian mendorong tubuh Jongin yang _ngos-ngosan_ dengan tubuhnya agar pria itu segera menyingkir dari hadapan benda itu. Takut Jongin kembali menggesek kartunya lalu memukul kepala boneka itu sampai pecah dengan palunya. _Kan seram._

"Ayo coba _photobox_!"

" _Shireo!_ " tolak Jongin mentah-mentah.

"Ayolah!"

"Norak sekali, kau tahu!"

"Tidak! Lagipula saldo di kartu kita masih banyak!"

"Jangan harap aku akan menuruti perkataanmu, Do Kyungsoo!"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Jongin berjalan meninggalkannya hingga pria itu mengikuti langkah Jongin sambil menggelendoti tangannya dan memohon sambil merengek.

"Ayolah, Jongiiin. Aku dari dulu pingin sekali mencoba permainan itu, namun Kris tidak pernah mau mencobanya."

"Ayolah, kau tidak punya teman untuk datang ke sini?"

"Punya. Kau!"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak. Lepaskan!" ucapnya sambil menepis tangan Kyungsoo yang mencoba bergelayut di lengannya.

Dengan segala rengekan dan paksaan yang Kyungsoo lontarkan dari mulutnya, lelaki yang lebih tinggi akhirnya mengalah dan menuruti kehendaknya dengan hati yang berat. Ia tidak tahan dengan rengekan menyebalkannya yang membuat kuping panas dan demi Tuhan Jongin tidak pernah tahu Kyungsoo ternyata akan bersikap semanja ini kalau sudah ingin sesuatu. Ia jadi seperti mengajak seorang adik saja.

Setelah menggesek kartu, mereka diharuskan untuk berpose empat kali. Pose pertama; Kyungsoo yang tersenyum ceria dengan Jongin berekspresi datar seolah malas. Pose kedua; Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya lucu dengan tangan kirinya menarik sedikit sudut kanan bibir Jongin seperti menyuruhnya untuk tersenyum. Pose ketiga; Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan mulut terbuka, lucu sekali, dengan dua tangannya menarik kedua sudut bibir Jongin. Membuat wajah Jongin sungguh terlihat aneh bukan main. Pose terakhir; hasil foto di bingkai kali ini tidak karuan. Kenapa? Karena saat diambil gambar mereka saling bergulat. Jongin yang tidak terima wajahnya dibuat begitu ingin membalas Kyungsoo, namun pria mungil itu menangkis sambil tertawa kencang. Hasil gambarnya memang tidak karuan, namun wajah Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang tertawa saat itu masih bisa terlihat.

Setelah mengambil hasil fotonya, Kyungsoo membagi empat foto yang saling menempel itu menjadi dua.

"Untukmu," Kyungsoo menyodorkan salah satu bagian yang sudah dibaginya kepada Jongin.

"Tidak usah, kau ambil saja semuanya."

Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya lalu memasang ekspresi tidak suka; dahi mengerut dan bibir yang mengerucut. Ia mengambil salah satu tangan Jongin dan membuatnya menggenggam kertas foto yang Kyungsoo berikan.

"Jangan sampai hilang." Ujarnya. "Aku menganggap ajakanmu kali ini sebagai sebuah keajaiban, dan keajaiban tidak akan datang dua kali."

Kyungsoo melirik jam hitam mungil yang terlihat pas melingkar di tangannya. "Sudah hampir jam lima. Aku lelah. Ayo antar aku pulang."

.

.

.

Kedua orang itu saling menoleh begitu mobil Jongin sudah sampai di dekat gerbang rumah Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin tak lapar?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Demi Tuhan aku sudah sampai di rumah."

Sepulang dari _Timezone_ mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pulang, setelah sebelumnya menukarkan karcis tak seberapa yang mereka dapat. Yang hanya bisa ditukarkan dengan seutas karet tipis yang saat ini digunakan Kyungsoo untuk mengikat poninya.

Jongin mengapit kedua belah bibirnya sebelum bicara, "Terima kasih sudah bersedia menemaniku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Walaupun aku tak tahu apa alasanmu memilih—uhm, menyeretku menjadi _partner_ bermain _game_ semacam itu, tapi apakah dengan ini kita sudah bisa menjalin hubungan sebagai teman baik?"

Jongin tertegun memandangnya. Memangnya selama ini mereka bukan teman?

"Uhm, sedikit terdengar aneh sih. Tapi apakah kau tahu? Kau terlalu cuek untuk ukuran seorang teman sebangku bagiku,"

"Begitukah?" Jongin tiba-tiba merasa canggung. Terasa aneh karena ia jarang mengalami situasi canggung seperti ini bersama orang lain. Tahu sendiri 'kan, Jongin orang yang tidak terlalu ambil pusing terhadap situasi yang melingkupinya.

Kyungsoo menangguk tanpa beban. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, kau tahu,"

Jongin mendengus kemudian tersenyum geli, lebih kepada dirinya. "Baiklah, tapi hanya sebatas teman sebangku. Kau tidak boleh bersikap seolah kau sudah sangat mengenalku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias, "Tentu! Lagipula aku belum terlalu jauh mengenalmu, jadi mana mungkin aku bersikap begitu." lalu mengembus napas lega. "Setidaknya mulai besok aku tidak akan duduk sebangku dengan patung es lagi."

Tangan Jongin terjulur untuk menoyor kepala seseorang yang duduk di sebelah kanannya, membuat rambut si pria mungil bergerak karena kepalanya terdorong.

"Haissshh!" protes Kyungsoo bringas.

"Masuklah,"

" _Okay_!" balas Kyungsoo sedikit bersemangat.

Jongin menunggu tubuh pria kecil itu memasuki pintu kayu rumahnya sebelum kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

* * *

 _Well_ , mereka bukan wanita yang tengkar sedikit musuhannya sampai berbulan-bulan. Cukup hari itu saja mereka adu jotos, dan masalah pun berakhir hari itu juga. Tidak ada dendam di kemudian hari atau semacamnya. Walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Jongin sempat menghindar beberapa hari dari kedua teman dekatnya itu, entah karena alasan apa. Bahkan saat berkumpul dengan teman-teman geng balapnya di tempat biasa, Jongin seperti mendesak ingin cepat pulang setelah balapan.

Bahkan ketika yang ditunjuk untuk balapan bukanlah dirinya, Jongin mencari-cari alasan untuk tidak datang. Walaupun hanya beberapa kali, namun hal itu sempat membuat Kris jengkel karenanya.

Jongdae menaruh tiga kaleng soda di atas meja lalu duduk di kursinya sebelum berkata, "Semalam Kris meneleponku, katanya nanti malam akan ada balapan lagi."

"Dengan?"

Jongdae mengangkat bahu, "Entah, katanya anak buahnya tidak ingin memberi tahu identitasnya."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Sok sekali."

"Kau kan bisa mencari tahunya, Jongdae." Jongin bersuara.

"Sudah tidak sempat lagi, lagipula Kris meneleponku tadi malam sedangkan balapannya malam ini. Kurasa Kris juga baru menerima tawarannya,"

"Agak aneh, termasuk jarang Kris menerima tawaran yang selang waktunya semepet itu. Apakah hadiahnya wanita?"

Jongdae mengedikkan bahu, "Entah, mungkin?"

"Oh ya," cetus Jongdae. Kali ini ia menatap Jongin. "dia bilang malam ini kau yang balapan."

.

.

.

"Syukurlah kau cepat datang," Kris buru-buru menghampiri Jongin begitu pria itu turun dari mobil sportnya.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau berkata seolah aku selalu _ngaret_."

"Aku mengajak Kyungsoo,"

Jongin tertarik, terlihat dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya. "Lagi?"

Kris mengembus napas, "Ya, si lawan yang memintaku membawa Kyungsoo. Sepertinya dia kenalan lamaku? Entahlah aku tidak begitu yakin, namun aku cukup dibuat penasaran karenanya."

Baik perhatian kedua pria yang sedang mengobrol itu maupun teman mereka yang lain tertarik begitu lima buah sedan mewah datang dari arah depan. Empat dari lima buah mobil mewah itu berisi lebih dari tiga orang penumpang, sementara satu sedan—yang terlihat paling mewah dan mahal—sepertinya hanya terisi satu penumpang, yaitu satu-satunya yang menyetir. Perhatian semua orang yang berada di pihak Kris tersita pada satu-satunya mobil yang penumpangnya belum turun.

Ketika seseorang itu turun, tidak ada yang tercengang melainkan Kris dan Kyungsoo—yang berdiri agak jauh dari Kris.

Seseorang itu berjalan menuju tempat yang paling depan di antara teman-temannya beserta mobil mereka. Memasang seringai sombong, seseorang itu membuka suara sambil menatap Kris dengan sorot angkuh.

"Halo, calon kakak ipar. Apa kabarmu?" Yang sukses membuat Kris mengepalkan tangan marah.

Jongin berusaha mencerna perkataan yang baru saja meloncat dari mulut pria itu, hingga dilihatnya pria itu berjalan... ke arah Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap pria yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya. Perbedaan tinggi mereka cukup jauh, membuat Kyungsoo terlihat begitu mungil. Nyaris seluruh manusia yang berkumpul di sana berteriak ricuh manakala pria tinggi itu mencium pipi Kyungsoo, dan memasang senyum manis pada Kyungsoo yang terkejut bukan main setelahnya.

"Halo, sayang. Lama tidak jumpa, aku merindukanmu. Sangat."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Udah capek meringatin siders. Capek banget sumpah, pegel. Padahal meringatinnya pake tulisan bukan pake mulut. Yaudahlah terserah. Mau diperingatin apa engga juga sama aja hasilnya. Syukur masih ada yang suka ceritaku dan ngebiarin aku tau kalau orang-orang (yang suka ceritaku) ini suka sama ceritaku.

 **Q &A** di bawah ini buat yang nanya di chapter sebelumnya.

* * *

 **Q** : Sebenernya siapa yg Jongin tidurin sampe disikat abis di chapter 4?

 **A** : Bukan siapa-siapa kok, anggap aja cameo. Gausah dipikirin, ntar pusing sendiri.

* * *

 **Q** : Apa ff ini bakal jadi chapter yg panjang?

 **A** : Gak bakal panjang-panjang banget kayaknya, well, inspirasi bisa dateng kapan aja. Kalau inspirasinya ada, pasti bakal lebih panjang dari yg udah dikonsep. Kalau enggak, yaudah.

* * *

.

.

.

Last, serah dah mau review apa engga.

 **©daisywither**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes:** buat rewier **leon** yang terhormat, tolong ya. Di setiap chapter saya selalu kasih warning "bahasanya dimix sedikit sama slang". **Saya pakein bold tebel-tebel.** SLANG = TIDAK BAKU. Apa perlu saya pake capslock supaya melek? Kalo udah kamu pelototin warningnya salah siapa kamu masih lanjut baca bahkan sampe chapter 4? Lucu. Kalau nggak suka tinggal close tab aja. Saya menerima kritik, tapi mohon buat re-check sebelum dikirim kritiknya. Be a smart reader :)

Sekali lagi yang nggak suka ceritaku tolong langsung close tab aja ya. Nggak perlu baca sampe abis terus ngomen nyerocos ngata-ngatain.

* * *

 **Two Hearts**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning: yaoi. Bahasanya agak dimix sedikit sama slang, menyesuaikan dengan keadaan dan suasana di cerita.**

 **P.S.: story fully belongs to daisywither. Fully. Fully. Fully. FULLY.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 7

.

.

.

Bisa dipastikan Kris akan memukuli wajah pria itu habis-habisan kalau tangan Jongin tidak mencegahnya yang beranjak. "Tahan," Jongin tahu betul bagaimana kalau Kris sudah marah. Ia akan hilang kendali dan memukuli siapa saja yang membuatnya naik pitam sampai mati jika tidak dihentikan secepatnya.

Jongin memang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini sekarang, namun ia sendiri bisa merasakan kemarahan yang meluap-luap dari seseorang di sebelahnya.

Sementara pria tinggi yang telah berhasil memancing emosi Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kris, menatapnya remeh dengan seringai miring di bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Kau harus kalahkan si brengsek itu," ucap Kris pada saat mereka bersiap-siap akan balapan.

"Kau belum memberi tahuku apa-apa,"

" _I will, later, okay!_ "

Kris beranjak dari sisinya dan langsung digantikan Sehun. "Sepertinya Kris benar-benar marah,"

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya, "Gara-gara pria itu mencium adiknya seperti tadi?"

Sehun mengangguk ragu.

"Bisa habis aku dicincang kalau dia tahu aku pernah menidurinya." Jongin merendahkan volume suaranya.

Sehun terkekeh, "Kurasa mereka saling mengenal,"

"Omong-omong siapa namanya?" Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin peduli akan nama seseorang.

"Kalau tidak salah tadi ada yang menyebutnya Park Chanyeol." Jawabnya. " _Goodluck, bro._ "

Keduanya ber- _highfive_ ria sebelum Sehun beranjak, disusul dengan jendela mobil Jongin yang menutup. Jongin memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, sesaat ia menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Tidak sampai dua detik Jongin memandangnya, sosok itu kini menoleh ke arah Jongin.

Jongin kembali fokus ke depan, dan saat aba-aba 'Ya' dicetuskan, kedua mobil itu melaju kencang.

Jongin akui ia agak keteteran menghadapi lawannya kali ini, dan ia akui pula, Chanyeol sedikit licik saat menyalip mobilnya.

Jongin sesaat menoleh pada Chanyeol, menemukan pria itu tersenyum licik dan seketika menginjak pedal gas mobilnya hingga mendahului Jongin. Pria tan itu mendesiskan umpatan sebelum menyusul mobil yang memimpin.

Balapan berlangsung bermenit-menit dengan berbagai atraksi kecil—tentunya—seperti misalnya ketika ada yang mengerem hingga bagian belakang mobil terangkat, melewati tikungan dengan cara yang salah—menyeret roda mobil dengan arah yang salah secara paksa—hingga nyaris menyebabkan percikan api, dan berbagai cara menyetir yang sangat tidak dianjurkan sehingga mobil yang mereka kendarai seringkali melewati jalur yang seharusnya.

Dua mobil yang saling balap sedari tadi akhirnya kembali ke tempat asal, dengan Chanyeol sebagai pemenangnya. Perbedaan jarak mereka sangatlah tipis. Benar-benar tipis. _It's like_ roda mobil Jongin menyentuh garis _start_ tidak sampai sedetik setelah roda mobil Chanyeol menyentuhnya.

Teman-teman Jongin nyaris tidak percaya. Bukannya apa, hanya saja jarang sekali ada orang yang bisa mengalahkan Jongin dalam hal ini, bahkan nyaris tidak pernah.

Lain halnya dengan teman-teman Chanyeol yang berseru ricuh, teman-teman Jongin terdiam—lebih tepatnnya tercengang untuk beberapa saat.

Jongin turun dari mobil, disusul Chanyeol. Hal yang pertama kali dilihat Jongin saat berada di luar mobil adalah seringai meremehkan yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol kepadanya. Sorot angkuh dari pria _giant_ itu terlihat sangat jelas.

Jongin menilik tajam sambil melempar kunci mobilnya ke arah Chanyeol. Dengan mudah Chanyeol menangkapnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Chanyeol menoleh untuk melihat Kris yang berdiri paling depan di antara kerumunan. "Jadi ini _racer_ andalanmu?" Pria itu mendengus meremehkan dan kembali menatap Jongin yang berdiri tepat di depannya dengan jarak sedang. "Kau tahu sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mau balapan denganmu 'kan, Kris-ssi?" Untuk kemudian menatap Kris. "Karena aku tidak mau mengukir kenangan buruk dengan calon kakak iparku." Lalu memasang senyum yang membuat Kris muak.

Chanyeol melempar kunci mobil yang sebelumnya ditangkapnya dari Jongin ke arah kerumunan yang diyakininya adalah pihak dari Jongin, yang spontan ditangkap oleh salah satu dari sekian banyak orang di sana. Ia melirik Jongin.

"Kau bisa ambil kembali apa yang sudah kau lempar, karena aku sama sekali tak membutuhkannya." Chanyeol berbalik, sekitar tiga langkah yang diambilnya, suara Jongin yang dingin menghentikan kakinya yang hendak mengambil langkah ke empat.

"Ambil kembali kuncinya sebelum aku membakarnya beserta dirimu."

Chanyeol berbalik ke arah semula, untuk kemudian memecah tawa remeh yang ditemani ukiran ekspresi seolah tidak percaya dengan ancaman yang dilontarkan Jongin padanya. "Kau menantangku, _boy?_ "

"Sama sekali tidak perlu bagimu untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan sampah seperti itu."

Chanyeol tertawa. "Lalu kau mau kupanggil apa, anak ingusan?"

Dari belakang Chanyeol terdengar tawa mengejek yang mengkoor, membuat Chanyeol kembali memasang seringainya hingga tanpa disangka pria itu mempersembahkan salah satu jari tengahnya kepada Jongin.

Jongin mengepal tangannya sampai uratnya tercetak jelas. Sudah cukup ia menahan dorongan untuk menghajar pria yang menurutnya sangat sialan ini.

Jongin mengambil langkah marah saat seseorang tiba-tiba berusaha menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak mendekati Chanyeol.

Sempat Jongin menepis keras kedua tangan orang yang berusaha menghentikannya itu, namun orang itu kembali menahan tubuh Jongin yang jelas sekali memperlihatkan gestur kasar karena marah.

"Jongin, kumohon jangan," ucapnya, membuat Jongin menatapnya.

Kyungsoo bersumpah kilat marah yang terpancar dari iris kecoklatan milik Jongin seakan melumpuhkan seluruh tubuhnya. Namun bersikeras ia tidak akan membiarkan perkelahian ini terjadi.

"Jongin, kumohon tahan," ucapnya lagi. Ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan memohon seolah berkata 'jangan berkelahi'.

Jongin balas menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan 'apa yang kau lakukan'.

Kyungsoo terus menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon, untuk kemudian salah satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Jongin. Pria yang lebih tinggi mengalihkan pandangan pada tangannya yang digenggam erat, lalu kembali menatap mata Kyungsoo.

Saat dilihatnya kilat marah dari mata Jongin mulai redup, Kyungsoo menghela napas. Ia berbalik perlahan untuk melihat seseorang yang malam ini sudah berhasil memancing amarah dua orang yang paling berpengaruh di tim. Kyungsoo menatapnya geram.

Pria pendek itu memberi instruksi pada seseorang yang tadi menangkap kunci mobil yang dilempar Chanyeol, hingga benda itu berhasil mendarat di tangannya. Dengan kencang Kyungsoo melemparnya, dan berhasil ditangkap Chanyeol dengan sigap.

"Ambil kuncinya dan segera pergi dari sini." Titahnya dingin.

Chanyeol tersenyum santai lalu menjawab, "Baiklah. Apapun untukmu, sayang."

Pria _giant_ itu memberi hormat pada Kyungsoo seolah Kyungsoo adalah seorang ratu sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, disusul temannya yang lain.

Dan tak seorangpun tahu air muka Chanyeol yang berubah drastis setelah berbalik. Sangat kontras dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Kris masuk lebih dulu sebelum Jongin menginjakkan kaki ke apartemen miliknya.

"Kau tinggal sendiri di tempat seluas ini?" tanya Jongin cuek.

"Apa bedanya denganmu?"

"Setidaknya tempatku tidak seluas ini,"

"Sama saja kurasa," balasnya. "Aku ingin mandi, sedikit lengket rasanya. Kau tunggu sebentar,"

Jongin mengangguk kecil lalu duduk di sofa krem ruang tengah apartemen itu. Pria itu tertegun melihat jejeran foto yang terpajang di dinding. Satu foto berisi empat orang tengah tersenyum manis, dan Jongin meyakini bahwa itu adalah Kris dan Kyungsoo berserta orang tua mereka. Pandangan Jongin jatuh pada foto yang lain, foto Kris bersama Kyungsoo. Kris terlihat tampan di sana, dan—entah mengapa—Jongin merasa bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar imut.

Jongin baru menyadari bahwa seringkali ia melihat senyum girang itu, membuat Kyungsoo terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Ditambah dengan tingkahnya yang kadangkala seperti bocah.

Tunggu dulu, dengan ini bukan berarti Jongin menganggap pria itu lucu, _'kan?_

Pandangan Jongin jatuh pada bingkai berikutnya dimana foto kedua orang tua Kris terpasang di sana. Oh, sungguh? Kris masih ingat orang tua ternyata. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat, perawakan Kyungsoo sepertinya menurun dari ibunya. Sementara Kris dari ayahnya. Di sebelah bingkai tersebut terdapat lagi foto yang lain, berisi Kyungsoo yang sendirian di sana. _Hah?_ Sebegitu sayangkah Kris pada adiknya hingga memajang fotonya di ruang tengah apartemen?

"Konyol, bukan?" Suara berat khas temannya menginterupsi kegiatannya mengamati jejeran foto yang terpajang. Jongin menoleh pada sumber suara. "Kyungsoo yang memasang bingkai-bingkai itu di sana. Bahkan ia sendiri yang memakunya. Dia bilang aku tidak boleh mencopot benda-benda itu kalau tidak ia akan marah."

Kris duduk di sofa yang berlainan dengan sofa yang Jongin duduki. "Dia bilang aku harus selalu ingat keluarga. Namun hal yang dilakukannya justru membuatku terlihat aneh saat teman-temanku datang berkunjung,"

"Kau tidak,"

"Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Yang aneh itu, dia memasang figuranya sendiri." Pandangan Jongin mengarah pada bingkai berisi foto yang terakhir kali dilihatnya.

Kris terkekeh, "Anak itu memang selalu begitu."

"Kelihatannya kau begitu menyayangi Kyungsoo,"

" _I do,_ " jawab Kris. "Kau pikir apa yang membuatku mau melakukan hal-hal konyol yang seringkali berasal dari otaknya?"

Jongin tersenyum ringan mendengar jawaban Kris. "Oh ya, kau belum bercerita apapun padaku soal Chanyeol."

Kris menghela napas malas sambil menempelkan punggungnya pada senderan sofa. "Sebenarnya aku terlalu muak bahkan untuk sekadar mendengar namanya, namun karena aku sudah berjanji padamu, baiklah."

Jongin diam, menunggu Kris bercerita.

"Dia mantan kekasih adikku," Kris membuka ceritanya yang spontan membuat Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kyungsoo?" Kris mengangguk.

"Aku tidak pernah suka padanya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak pernah mau mendengarkanku. Begitu keras kepala. Seringkali ia memberitahuku mengenai karakter Chanyeol yang menyenangkan dan amat disukainya. Namun entah mengapa aku tetap tidak suka padanya. Setiap bertemu denganku pria itu seringkali bersikap sok manis yang malah membuatku mual. Kepura-puraannya terlihat begitu kental di mataku," jelas Kris. "Kyungsoo bilang ia juga seorang pembalap liar, dan itu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak disukai Kyungsoo darinya."

"Hingga saat Kyungsoo menangkap basah dirinya berselingkuh dengan kedua matanya, anak itu benar-benar terluka. Ia kecewa luar biasa. Saat itu juga Kyungsoo memutuskan hubungan. Pasalnya seringkali ia mendengar orang lain mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol mengkhianatinya, dan ia sendiri juga sempat curiga. Namun karena kepercayaannya ia memutuskan untuk menghalau segala pikiran negatif mengenai Chanyeol."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu si brengsek itu nyatanya terus mengejar Kyungsoo. Pria itu kepala batu. Kurasa aku harus membunuhnya dulu agar ia berhenti mengejar adikku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

Kris mengehela napas. "Entahlah, sepertinya Kyungsoo terus menghindar apabila Chanyeol berusaha mengejarnya. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah Kyungsoo masih punya rasa terhadapnya atau tidak. Namun yang jelas aku tahu bahwa Kyungsoo membencinya karena pria itu pernah membuatnya terluka."

"Sepertinya ia sempat menghilang?"

"Ya, bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Terlihat dari ekspresi adikmu saat melihatnya,"

"Akupun terkejut kini melihatnya lagi. Tidak menyangka ia kembali menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Kurasa Kyungsoo akan kembali diganggu,"

"Diganggu? Kusarankan kau untuk menghajarnya supaya ia berhenti."

"Sudah kulakukan, tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi pria itu kepala batu. Tidak tahu malu. Dan, kau tahu, aku tidak selalu dapat menjaga Kyungsoo. Lagipula aku merasa anak itu punya cara sendiri untuk mengatasi lelaki sialan yang pernah mengkhianati cintanya itu."

"Kurasa adikmu sadar betapa menjengkelkannya mantan kekasihnya itu. Mengingat betapa cintanya adikmu padanya dulu dan mengetahui bahwa ia tidak sudi memberinya kesempatan kedua."

"Ya, dan aku bersyukur akan hal itu."

* * *

"Hei, pagi!" sapa Kyungsoo begitu menaruh tasnya di atas meja dan mendaratkan bokongnya pada bangku miliknya.

Kyungsoo melirik seseorang di sebelahnya yang kedua telinganya tersumbat _earphone._

Kyungsoo mendesis sebal sebelum menarik salah satu _earphone_ dan berbicara sedikit keras di depan lubang telinga Jongin yang terbuka. "Pagiii!"

"Hei!" protes Jongin begitu telinganya dikagetkan.

Kyungsoo memicingkan mata sok mengintimidasi sambil memajukan bibirnya dan sedikit menggerakkannya. "Kau ingat perjanjian kita, 'kan?"

"Perjanjian apa?"

"Kau tidak boleh mengabaikanku!"

"Kapan aku mengabaikanmu?"

"Baru saja!"

"Dan sejak kapan ada perjanjian seperti itu?"

"Sejak waktu itu, pria menyebalkan!"

Jongin secepat kilat memutar ingatannya. "Hei! Bukan seperti itu kata-katanya!"

"Tapi 'kan intinya begitu!"

Hah! "Tapi apa kau tak lihat kupingku tersumbat? Wajar saja aku tak mendengarmu!"

Kyungsoo memutar badannya ke depan dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, memasang ekspresi seolah merajuk.

"Apa-apaan? Harusnya aku yang masih marah padamu."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alis lalu menoleh ke sebelahnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena temanmu semalam sudah berhasil membuatku kesal,"

Untuk kedua kalinya Kyungsoo mengerutkan alis lalu tersadar dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan. "Dia bukan temanku,"

"Lalu apa? Pacar? Dia mencium pipimu."

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

Jongin diam setelahnya, mengedikkan bahu, bersikap tidak peduli terhadap ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba berubah saat Chanyeol dimasukkan ke dalam topik pembicaraan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah megah itu menuju gerbang, namun tanpa diduga seseorang berhasil menghentikan langkahnya saat kakinya menginjak aspal area parkir yang sudah sepi.

Kyungsoo terdiam memandangi pria di depannya yang bersender pada pintu sedan merah yang Kyungsoo yakini adalah miliknya.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat. Memasang senyum sebelum bicara, " _Hi, babe._ Mari kuantar kau pulang," Chanyeol menarik tangannya pelan, namun Kyungsoo menahannya.

Chanyeol menatapnya, "Kenapa? Apa kau ingin jalan-jalan dulu? Baiklah, akan kutemani."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Jawabnya dingin, yang sudah terdengar biasa di telinga Chanyeol.

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang. _What's wrong with it?_ Dan aku sudah menunggu lama untuk itu,"

Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Chanyeol, ia menatap manik pria di depannya. "Bisakah kau tak menggangguku lagi?"

"Mengganggu?" Chanyeol memecah tawa yang terkesan dibuat-buat. "Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang, apakah itu mengganggu?"

"Ya."

"Apa perlu kau kupaksa?"

Kyungsoo mendelik. "Chanyeol."

"Aku kembali setelah menghilang beberapa bulan. Tidakkah kau merindukanku?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol."

"Kapan kau akan sadar bahwa aku hanya menginginkan kesempatan kedua?"

"Kapan kau akan sadar bahwa aku tidak akan memberikanmu itu?"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan gurat tidak percaya yang samar. " _Why are you so difficult?_ "

Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah. " _Why are you so stubborn?_ "

" _Because I love you,_ "

" _But I don't need such from you,"_ Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Chanyeol, namun tak disangka pria tinggi itu menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya paksa menuju mobil.

"Chanyeol, lepaskan!"

Chanyeol baru saja akan membuka pintu mobil saat tangan seseorang mumutus tautannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jongin dalam pengelihatannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau coba lakukan, sialan?" tanya Chanyeol geram.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, sialan."

Chanyeol begitu malas untuk berurusan dengan Jongin, _mood_ -nya benar-benar berantakan sejak Kyungsoo melontarkan kalimat penolakan untuk yang ke sekilan kalinya padanya. Ia mencoba meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang berada dalam genggaman Jongin, namun tangannya seketika ditepis oleh tangan Jongin yang lain.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti membuat urusan denganku? Kau membuatku jijik,"

"Berhenti mengganggu temanku."

Chanyeol mendengus remeh. "Oh? Dan kau punya seribu teman yang sok kau lindungi?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak membuat orang merasa tak aman karena diriku yang terus-terusan mengganggu ketenangan mereka,"

"Kau orang baru dan apa yang kau ketahui? Menyingkir sebelum kusingirkan,"

"Menyingkir sebelum kusingirkan."

Chanyeol geram dan habis kesabaran, dengan cepat ia mendaratkan tinju pada Jongin yang saking kerasnya nyaris membuat pria itu tersungkur.

"Chanyeol!" pekik Kyungsoo saat Chanyeol menarik kerah seragam Jongin dan hendak memukulnya lagi, namun serangannya segera ditepis oleh Jongin yang balik memukulnya tak kalah keras.

"Jongin, Chanyeol, hentikan!" Kedua pria itu tidak mengindahkan teriakan Kyungsoo dan masih saling memukul hingga pria yang bertubuh paling kecil dengan ceroboh menengahi keduanya dan seketika mendapatkan pukulan keras dari Jongin hingga tubuhnya membentur tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

Jongin melotot, sama sekali tidak menyangka Kyungsoo melakukan hal seceroboh itu.

Sama halnya dengan Jongin, Chanyeol kaget bukan main saat melihat darah mengucur dari hidung Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo," sahut Chanyeol langsung menopang tubuh Kyungsoo yang menempel padanya dengan melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang pria itu. Jemari tangan Chanyeol yang lain hampir menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengelap cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya. Posisi mereka terlihat sedikit intim, menurut Jongin.

Chanyeol menilik tajam pada Jongin. "Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada teman yang berusaha kau 'lindungi'?"

"Chanyeol," lerai Kyungsoo menaruh tangannya di dekat lipatan sikut Chanyeol, kepalanya begitu pusing hingga ia tak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. "aku yang salah."

Kyungsoo berusaha mengimbangi pening di kepalanya hingga akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri. Chanyeol—yang siap—menahan tubuh yang sudah benar-benar tak sadar itu dan seketika menghentikan Jongin yang mengambil langkah besar mendekat.

"Jangan sentuh." Titahnya dingin. "Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Silakan kau pergi."

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan orang jahat sepertimu membawanya?"

Chanyeol mendecih. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang orang jahat sepertiku? Setidaknya pria yang sedang pingsan ini pernah mencintai orang jahat."

Kalimat terakhir yang terjadi di antara mereka membuat Jongin tak balas mengeluarkan suara, membuat Chanyeol segera menggendong tubuh itu dengan kedua tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sebelum membuka pintu mobil untuk dirinya sendiri, Chanyeol mengambil waktu untuk mencetuskan sederet kata kepada pria di depannya dengan nada dan ekspresi datar.

"Pertemuan ke dua, kejadian tak menyenangkan ke dua. Kuharap tidak akan ada yang ke tiga."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya manakala cahaya lampu menusuk matanya yang baru ingin terbuka dari keterpejamannya selama beberapa jam ke belakang.

Pria itu berusaha mengimbangi nyeri yang masih menjalari kepalanya. Kepalanya bergerak sedikit ke samping, membuat kompres yang sebelumnya berada di dahinya jatuh. Kyungsoo mencoba duduk dari posisinya yang berbaring.

Kyungsoo mengernyit melihat sekelilingnya yang terasa begitu asing. Kamar bernuansa abu-abu & putih...

Apa?

Abu-abu & putih dengan cepat mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang menyukai kedua warna itu.

Kyungsoo panik.

Baru saja ia hendak turun dari tempat tidur, suara pintu yang terbuka disusul seseorang yang masuk merebut perhatiannya.

"Hei, kau bangun."

Kyungsoo diam, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Yang jelas yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah ia harus cepat pulang ke rumah.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya menunduk akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap pria itu. "Mengapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Karena tadi kau pingsan. Aku membawamu ke sini untuk memberimu kompres, aku juga membubuhkan plester di tempat yang sedikit terluka."

"Aku tak butuh kompres," ucap Kyungsoo. "Kau bisa langsung membawaku pulang, mengapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

Chanyeol merasa ini bukan saatnya berargumen. "Kau masih pusing, Kyungsoo. Mengapa kau selalu mengutamakan emosimu sementara fisikmu sendiri sedang lemah?" Kyungsoo terdiam.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang bersimpuh di atas kasur dikarenakan keadaannya yang ingin kabur tadi. Pria itu menggenggam tangan pria yang menunduk.

Chanyeol mencoba mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya, membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa menatapnya.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Chanyeol. Masalahnya, jarak antara wajah mereka memang dekat saat ini.

"Chanyeol,"

"Aku pergi ke luar negeri beberapa bulan yang lalu, ikut orang tua. Namun kini aku kembali," bisiknya lagi. "Tidak ada yang kupikirkan selain dirimu, Kyungsoo."

"Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu kau tak merindukanku, namun jangan minta aku untuk tak merindukanmu."

"Hei," Kyungsoo terkejut saat Chanyeol mencium pipinya singkat, membuat pria mungil itu refleks menjauhkan wajahnya sesaat lalu kembali menatap manik lelaki yang terus menerus mengejarnya ini. "Tidak adakah yang menarik perhatianmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus, Chanyeol."

"Kau yang tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

"Tapi aku tak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa, Chanyeol."

"Tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu,"

"Kalau begitu kembalilah padaku."

Kyungsoo menatap pria itu dengan ekspresi jengah bercampur kasihan juga perasaan tidak enak, lalu menggeleng.

Chanyeol terdiam, menundukkan pandangannya beberapa saat lalu kembali menatap manik Kyungsoo. "Apa sudah ada orang lain?"

Kyungsoo tertegun. Orang lain? Siapa.

"Tidak ada orang lain, Chanyeol. Aku sudah ingin melupakanmu semenjak kita putus. _And I did it already._ "

"Jangan berbohong,"

"Aku serius. Dewasalah, Chanyeol."

" _It's hard to forget you._ " Chanyeol bergerak maju dengan cepat untuk mendapatkan bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya, namun dengan cepat pula Kyungsoo melengoskan wajahnya untuk menepis ciuman itu.

Kyungsoo menunduk, sebenarnya ini salah Chanyeol sendiri. Chanyeol yang melakukan kesalahan dan kini ia sendiri yang tersiksa. Bukan apa, Kyungsoo hanya merasa terbebani terus menerus dikejar seperti ini. Bagaimanapun ia pernah mencintai lelaki ini. Kyungsoo tidak ingin jatuh dua kali dengan orang yang sama. Kalau bisa, jangan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Jongin sengaja memarkir mobilnya sedikit jauh dari perumahan tempat Kyungsoo tinggal. Membuat dirinya harus berjalan beberapa meter menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

Malam harinya—setelah kejadian siang tadi—Jongin merasa ia harus melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Seorang halus seperti Kyungsoo harus mendapatkan serangan bogem nyasar darinya? _Kind of worries._

Jongin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik tembok lorong yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumah Kyungsoo saat dilihatnya sebuah sedan merah yang dikenalnya berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Kyungsoo.

Jongin melihat saat dua orang itu turun dari mobil dan untuk sejenak berbicara di depan gerbang. Ia melihat saat Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo, berbicara beberapa kata yang tak bisa Jongin dengar, lalu Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

Jongin sedikit tertegun saat melihat Chanyeol mencium kening Kyungsoo singkat. Pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu mengusak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Kyungsoo terlihat mengembus napas lalu sedikit menundukkan kepala.

Entah mengapa Jongin merasa Kyungsoo kurang nyaman dengan perlakuan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya.

Apa itu hanya perasaannya saja?

Apa memang Kyungsoo masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya?

Dan yang terakhir kali Jongin lihat adalah, Kyungsoo yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Entah mengapa perasaan yang menurut Jongin sangat aneh ini muncul. Muncul untuk yang pertama kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note:** maaf updatenya ngaret banget. Jadwal padat banget dari senin-minggu. Ini aja baru sempet ngetik. Aku juga nggak yakin ada yang nungguin ff ini, tapi kalo emang ada, makasih ya, dan maaf banget. Gimana ceritanya? Aneh ya? Aduh maaf ya T_T aku nggak tau mesti diapain ya beginilah jadinya. Aku udah berusaha buat ngefeel, dan aku berharap kalian juga ngefeel bacanya. Kalau ada yang nganggapnya aneh dan mau kasih masukan, kasih aja. Siapa tau aku dapet hidayah supaya next chapternya nggak aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang mau review, review aja. Hehe makasih.

 **©daisywither**


	8. NOTE

Hai!

Buat readers two hearts, khususnya yang masih setia nungguin update ff ini, aku minta maaf karena bikin kalian nunggu bahkan saking lamanya mungkin kalian udah lupa sama plot cerita ini dan mutusin buat ga peduli lagi. Maaf aku dateng-dateng bukannya bawa chapter baru malah bawa note ga penting kaya gini.

Cuma mau bilang maaf karena udah ga update lagi, aku di ujung tahun sekolah dan aku akui jadwal makin padat bahkan saking padatnya aku hampir ga ada waktu buat santai bahkan istirahat jernihin pikiran. Ga punya waktu buat ngetik bahkan inspirasi pun ngga pernah mampir di otak saking penuhnya otakku ini sama tugas dan tugas.

Insyaallah libur semester&tahun baru nanti aku bakal update rutin supaya ff ini cepat selesai, dan tentunya support dari kalian bakal berpengaruh buat kelancaran tulisanku. Aku insyaallah ga bakal biarin ff ini discontinued. Aku harap masih ada dari kalian yang sabar buat kelanjutan ff ini.

Makasih buat yang masih setia nungguin dan bersedia buat terus baca&komen ceritaku. Aku sangat menghargai itu.

.

.

.

With love,

 **daisywither**


	9. NOTE II

Hai.

Maaf ngecewain kalian lagi. Aku sama sekali ngga menginginkan ini, even I didnt expect this to happen. Tapi apadaya aku ngga bisa ngelanjutin ff ini akhir tahun ini. Aku minta maaf bgt, minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya sama kalian. Hapeku rusak dan aku ngga bisa ngebenerinnya dalam waktu dekat ini sedangkan plot cerita bahkan beberapa scene ff ini aku tulis di memo hape itu. Kalian tahu kan sudah berapa lama aku ga ngelanjutin ff ini? Maka dari itu aku sangat perlu baca isi memo di hape itu. I swear im not making things up. Aku juga semakin diberatkan sama mamaku yang terus nuntut aku buat belajar, belajar dan belajar. Sejujurnya aku agak tertekan. Maka dari itu aku putuskan buat ngelanjutin ff ini setelah ujian besar nanti. Im gonna get through UN, and maybe SBMPTN, then i'll take test to get into STAN. Aku minta tolong doa yang terbaik aja dari kalian. Aku janji sama kalian aku bakal usahain buat benerin hape itu dan aku bakal fokus nulis setelah aku bebas dari semua beban itu. Aku harap kalian ngerti, percaya sama aku dan nggak marah. Aku bener-bener minta maaf bgt sama kalian. Semoga ketika aku balik ngelanjutin ff ini lagi, kalian masih bersedia buat baca dan komen. Aku bener-bener minta maaf. Aku bahkan ngga nyangka ini bakal kejadian. Aku minta maaf.

.

.

.

Lots of sorry,

 **daisywither**


End file.
